Nowhere to Hide,A Taylor Lautner Love Story
by MegJayyTayyFan
Summary: FILL STORY IN ONE CHAPTERSummer Rose Moore does not want to attention of Taylor Lautner but once he gives her some she can not get enough but hates it as he breaking down every brick of the wall that denies him the truth about her life.Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I'm Summer Rose Moore just a normal girl...well if nomal is a girl who has a big secret..then yeah I'm mom doesnt know about my secret even.I only really have one friend,Hayden who is Twilight I have no interest in the thing at I'm a very closed up person,really shy not wanting to take notice to myself and that was going really well until I met,yes the one the only..Taylor Lautner.

I'm Taylor Lautner..yeah the shirtless werewolf.I love my life and my job.I have and amazing life with a great family,great friends,amazing the dream and that's when I met Summer Rose Moore and she turned my world upside down.

Do you want to hear our story?

Summer Rose's P.O.V

I walked into school my head hanging as the rain fell down.I didnt bother to pull up my hood or move any faster I just walked into the school,as if nothing was wrong.I didnt mind the rain,actually I love the way the drops hit your skin and burst into little trickles of moisture,makes you feel free.i saw my best friend Hayden jumping around,as i approached my locker.

''hey'' i smiled as i opened my locker.

''hey,hey,did you hear,did you? you'll never believe it'' she rambled happily.

''is it twilight related?''i asked rolling my eyes,knowing that it would then the the bell rang.

''yeah,Robert,Kristen,Kellan and Taylor Lautner will all be at our mall,to do a question and answer thing and then maybe met some of the fans!'' she squealed.i took out the books for my next few classes and then closed the locker to look at Hayden's over excited face.

''thats great'' i said flatly.

''yeah..you know what would make it even greater?'' she asked giving me 'the look'

''no'' i snapped.

''Please,Summer,please'' she pleaded as i start walking to my next class,she followed me keeping up her plea.

''please,come,for only a half hour,look how bad could it be Rober Pattinson and TAYLOR LAUTNER! will be there'' she exclaimed.

''but i have to be at work at 3;40'' i told her.

''and you will,you can leave early'' she finally arrived at our class and went to sit in the back row.

''fine'' i grumbled.

The day went by quick enough,now were outside the mall and im so the sarcasm place was crowded i mean every girl from our High school must be here,and a few guys and dont even get me started on the screaming.i think i could be deaf when i leave were still arriving pushing past carrying some kinda of Twilight merchandise most wearing Team Edward or Team Jacob tops or carrying one of the Twilight books or posters.

''come on'' Hayden yelled pulling me out of my little observation.''at least try to fit in'' Hayden complained handing me the Twilight pulled me toward the big group of people and we squished into the middle of the flock and thats when i looked up to see the people that everybody was here to see.I knew Robert Pattinson,Kristen Stewart and of course Taylor Lautner,Hayden never shuts up about him and the posters in her room should be enough to get his face stuck in my was much more muscular in real life though,his smile seemed more real.. looked like a nice guy but like every other celebrity i bet his a spoiled brat.i began looking at him,admiring him when some girl pushed me and i tripped and fell to the ground,great another bruise.i sighed at the thought and i tried to grab on to Hayden but i couldnt find her,i managed to crawl and as i was i could hear his voice.

''hey im Taylor Lautner'' it came over a microphone speaker and more screams erupted at the sound of his voice.i kept crawling and found my way out and got to my i dusted off my coat and looked back to see everybody crowding the stage that was there for our 'special guests'.i walked the opposite direction but didn't get very until i plopped down on a bench.i decided to see what the big deal was and i opened the Twilight book that Hayden gave me.i flipped onto a random page and began reading,from what i gathered Bella is in her science class and she is feeling sick,she was on her way to the nurses office with Mike Newton when Edward came much as it hurts me to say it i was actually wanting to read the next bit when i heard screams getting louder and closer and then big thick black marker came down on the page of the book,scribbling across it.

''hey! you can pay me for a new copy!'' i yelled as i looked up to see who it is.

''sorry'' he apoligised.''i thought you wanted me to sign it'' he added.

''while i was sitting on a it?'' i asked getting up from the were surrounding him but he had security with him.

''i didnt know,i just thought'' he shrugged.''im Taylor'' he smiled.

''i know who you are'' i said quietly taking Hayden's book back off him.i glanced down at my watch to see it was 3;45,my boss is gonna kill me.i know i was being rude but he'll forget about me in 10 minutes.i began walking away when he caught by the arm,i flinched at his touch and he let go.

''i didnt get your name?'' he said making it sound like a question.

''Anonymous'' i said before running off out of the mall.

Work was..well work.I was counting down the minutes to when i am allowed to leave here which is 10 minutes and 43 seconds..wait 42 seconds.i guess working in a ice cream parlor has its advantages,like serving the preppy snotty kids that throw there ice creams on the floor just to see me clean them up,then there are the kids that get sugar rushs and of course the uniform i get to wear.a red apron with a big bow on it that has cow print on it and lets not forget the cow print hat which has ears on it.i know i have the dream job.i was just wiping off tables as the place was empty when i saw Haydens car pull up outside is not going to be happy about me ditching her at the i turned back to her and tried to come up with a valid excuse.i know i was late for work which is i turned as the bells rang indicating that someone was entering the my great surprise Hayden didn't look angry she looked over the moon,she had a big smile plastered across her face and she was skipping her way over to me and once she was in front of me she grabbed my hands and began to make the two of us yelped in joy and i laughed and tried to calm her i got Hayden to take some deep breathes she seemed better.''now,why so happy?'' i asked.''why wouldn't i be happy...seeing as Taylor Lautner talked to me!'' she went back to jumping up and down but i stayed stand calmed down by herself this time.

''can you believe it?'' she asked.''well..'' i began but she start talking again.''and its thanks to you'' she smiled.''me?what?why?'' i asked using my hands to talk.''well he start walking and i big crowd was following him and when i finally pushed my way to the front,i saw you run off and i called out your TAYLOR LAUTNER turned to ME and said 'do you know her?'' she said trying to do an impression of him.''and i said yes and i got nervous and started babbling and told him we were best friends and your name and then he was like 'she left in a hurry' and i was like shes probably late for her job at 'Moore please' so yeah then he said thanks and asked if he could do anything for me and the possibility that ran aroud my head at that moment'' i zoned after that as Hayden rambled on.i love the girl i do but she rambles a LOT.i decided the only way to get her attention now,was to yell.''HAYDEN!'' my yelling did stop Hayden's rambling.''yeah?'' she said making it sound like a question.''you told him where i work.''yeah'' she shrugged.''why would you do that?'' i asked folding my arms,what i usually do when i get angry.''because..i dont know..i was talking to TAYLOR LAUTNER and you were the subject of the conversation!..why are you angry?'' she asked.i took a deep breathe so my answer wouldn't be true.''no..he is a celebrity..he'll forget me..the same way he forgets his fans faces..no offence'' i replied.''i'll let that one slide..but not again'' Hayden glared and i chuckled.

as Hayden was driving me from the ice cream parlor.i stared at it until it was out of sight,i usually did when I was in the car ride much as I complain about working in ice cream still my dad's and its the only thing i have left of only thing that reminds me there are good dads out there but for now..im stuck with my Step-Dad,Steve,well he isnt my Step-Dad yet..but he is engaged to my mom.I missed my dad so much,he was nothing like Steve and thank God for the parlor was out of sight i turned back to watch outside the window of the car and let the lyrics of Hayden's New Moon Soundtrack flood my ears and i let it sooth me before i went to place i must call home.

i arrived home a while later and in time too.i said good bye to Hayden and ran up my drive way and shut the door lightly as i walked in hoping with everything in me that my mom was home.i took a few steps and peeked in the door to see her there,sitting beside him.''Summer i can see you,are you coming in here or not?'' Mom laughed turning to me.i gave a nervous laugh because of the look Steve gave me,i walked foward and sat across from them.''how was school?'' mom smiled.''umm..okay'' i was 'okay' everyday,im ignored by everybody its not that im shy or anything its the fact that i dont want to be noticed so i make myself is basically my only friend,my mom was always telling to make new friends so i am expecting the question everyday ''did you go out with your friend today..maybe make more?'' she said and i rolled my eyes.''Summer this isn't a roll your eyes matter i don't think its healthy to have just one friend dont get e wrong Hayden is a lovely young girl..but..'' mom trailed off.''mom calm down..i did come somewhere today'' Steve's eyes shot from the television to mine and i relised what i just said.''thats great honey'' Mom said completely oblivious to the Steve's reaction.''when did we give you permission to go anywhere but school and work?'' Steve asked,his voice making shudders go through my bodie.''oh Steve leave the her alone..how else is she suppose to get a boyfriend'' Mom joked and winked at me.i fake laughed along with Steve and Mom smiled and said ''i have to tell you something..im going on a business trip..well to school basically'' see when my dad died he left the ice cream parlor to my mom but she hadn't got much intention of running it so she co owns it with my uncle now,and now she wants to expand her entriponur side and take classe on business.''I'm going for a week but don't worry it will go by quick enough'' a week,my heart sank at the sound the words.''dinner is nearly ready..we'll talk about it then'' mom said getting up and walking to the kitchen.i got up seconds after i hated being alone with i was half way out the door Steve said ''we'll talk about your trip later''

i ran to my room and held in tears as i locked the door,i knew my mom was home but i didn't care.i hate it here.i dumped my bag on the ground and jumped on my bed.i lay for a second and then retrieved my bag off the floor and took my notebook from it..well its really a diary.i flipped open the next clean lined page in it and took a black coloured pen from the pocket of my bag and began diary meant a lot to me,it had all my fears,worries,secrets and hopes in is my way to release my i wrote i noticed a drop appear on the page and damp the page making my letters smudge.I wiped my tears and continued writing.

**Please Review..should I upload more?**


	2. One word frees us of all of painLove

I'm Summer Rose Moore just a normal girl...well if nomal is a girl who has a big secret..then yeah I'm mom doesnt know about my secret even.I only really have one friend,Hayden who is Twilight I have no interest in the thing at I'm a very closed up person,really shy not wanting to take notice to myself and that was going really well until I met,yes the one the only..Taylor Lautner.

I'm Taylor Lautner..yeah the shirtless werewolf.I love my life and my job.I have and amazing life with a great family,great friends,amazing the dream and that's when I met Summer Rose Moore and she turned my world upside down.

Do you want to hear our story?

Summer Rose's P.O.V

I walked into school my head hanging as the rain fell down.I didnt bother to pull up my hood or move any faster I just walked into the school,as if nothing was wrong.I didnt mind the rain,actually I love the way the drops hit your skin and burst into little trickles of moisture,makes you feel free.i saw my best friend Hayden jumping around,as i approached my locker.

''hey'' i smiled as i opened my locker.

''hey,hey,did you hear,did you? you'll never believe it'' she rambled happily.

''is it twilight related?''i asked rolling my eyes,knowing that it would then the the bell rang.

''yeah,Robert,Kristen,Kellan and Taylor Lautner will all be at our mall,to do a question and answer thing and then maybe met some of the fans!'' she squealed.i took out the books for my next few classes and then closed the locker to look at Hayden's over excited face.

''thats great'' i said flatly.

''yeah..you know what would make it even greater?'' she asked giving me 'the look'

''no'' i snapped.

''Please,Summer,please'' she pleaded as i start walking to my next class,she followed me keeping up her plea.

''please,come,for only a half hour,look how bad could it be Rober Pattinson and TAYLOR LAUTNER! will be there'' she exclaimed.

''but i have to be at work at 3;40'' i told her.

''and you will,you can leave early'' she finally arrived at our class and went to sit in the back row.

''fine'' i grumbled.

The day went by quick enough,now were outside the mall and im so the sarcasm place was crowded i mean every girl from our High school must be here,and a few guys and dont even get me started on the screaming.i think i could be deaf when i leave were still arriving pushing past carrying some kinda of Twilight merchandise most wearing Team Edward or Team Jacob tops or carrying one of the Twilight books or posters.

''come on'' Hayden yelled pulling me out of my little observation.''at least try to fit in'' Hayden complained handing me the Twilight pulled me toward the big group of people and we squished into the middle of the flock and thats when i looked up to see the people that everybody was here to see.I knew Robert Pattinson,Kristen Stewart and of course Taylor Lautner,Hayden never shuts up about him and the posters in her room should be enough to get his face stuck in my was much more muscular in real life though,his smile seemed more real.. looked like a nice guy but like every other celebrity i bet his a spoiled brat.i began looking at him,admiring him when some girl pushed me and i tripped and fell to the ground,great another bruise.i sighed at the thought and i tried to grab on to Hayden but i couldnt find her,i managed to crawl and as i was i could hear his voice.

''hey im Taylor Lautner'' it came over a microphone speaker and more screams erupted at the sound of his voice.i kept crawling and found my way out and got to my i dusted off my coat and looked back to see everybody crowding the stage that was there for our 'special guests'.i walked the opposite direction but didn't get very until i plopped down on a bench.i decided to see what the big deal was and i opened the Twilight book that Hayden gave me.i flipped onto a random page and began reading,from what i gathered Bella is in her science class and she is feeling sick,she was on her way to the nurses office with Mike Newton when Edward came much as it hurts me to say it i was actually wanting to read the next bit when i heard screams getting louder and closer and then big thick black marker came down on the page of the book,scribbling across it.

''hey! you can pay me for a new copy!'' i yelled as i looked up to see who it is.

''sorry'' he apoligised.''i thought you wanted me to sign it'' he added.

''while i was sitting on a it?'' i asked getting up from the were surrounding him but he had security with him.

''i didnt know,i just thought'' he shrugged.''im Taylor'' he smiled.

''i know who you are'' i said quietly taking Hayden's book back off him.i glanced down at my watch to see it was 3;45,my boss is gonna kill me.i know i was being rude but he'll forget about me in 10 minutes.i began walking away when he caught by the arm,i flinched at his touch and he let go.

''i didnt get your name?'' he said making it sound like a question.

''Anonymous'' i said before running off out of the mall.

Work was..well work.I was counting down the minutes to when i am allowed to leave here which is 10 minutes and 43 seconds..wait 42 seconds.i guess working in a ice cream parlor has its advantages,like serving the preppy snotty kids that throw there ice creams on the floor just to see me clean them up,then there are the kids that get sugar rushs and of course the uniform i get to wear.a red apron with a big bow on it that has cow print on it and lets not forget the cow print hat which has ears on it.i know i have the dream job.i was just wiping off tables as the place was empty when i saw Haydens car pull up outside is not going to be happy about me ditching her at the i turned back to her and tried to come up with a valid excuse.i know i was late for work which is i turned as the bells rang indicating that someone was entering the my great surprise Hayden didn't look angry she looked over the moon,she had a big smile plastered across her face and she was skipping her way over to me and once she was in front of me she grabbed my hands and began to make the two of us yelped in joy and i laughed and tried to calm her i got Hayden to take some deep breathes she seemed better.''now,why so happy?'' i asked.''why wouldn't i be happy...seeing as Taylor Lautner talked to me!'' she went back to jumping up and down but i stayed stand calmed down by herself this time.

''can you believe it?'' she asked.''well..'' i began but she start talking again.''and its thanks to you'' she smiled.''me?what?why?'' i asked using my hands to talk.''well he start walking and i big crowd was following him and when i finally pushed my way to the front,i saw you run off and i called out your TAYLOR LAUTNER turned to ME and said 'do you know her?'' she said trying to do an impression of him.''and i said yes and i got nervous and started babbling and told him we were best friends and your name and then he was like 'she left in a hurry' and i was like shes probably late for her job at 'Moore please' so yeah then he said thanks and asked if he could do anything for me and the possibility that ran aroud my head at that moment'' i zoned after that as Hayden rambled on.i love the girl i do but she rambles a LOT.i decided the only way to get her attention now,was to yell.''HAYDEN!'' my yelling did stop Hayden's rambling.''yeah?'' she said making it sound like a question.''you told him where i work.''yeah'' she shrugged.''why would you do that?'' i asked folding my arms,what i usually do when i get angry.''because..i dont know..i was talking to TAYLOR LAUTNER and you were the subject of the conversation!..why are you angry?'' she asked.i took a deep breathe so my answer wouldn't be true.''no..he is a celebrity..he'll forget me..the same way he forgets his fans faces..no offence'' i replied.''i'll let that one slide..but not again'' Hayden glared and i chuckled.

as Hayden was driving me from the ice cream parlor.i stared at it until it was out of sight,i usually did when I was in the car ride much as I complain about working in ice cream still my dad's and its the only thing i have left of only thing that reminds me there are good dads out there but for now..im stuck with my Step-Dad,Steve,well he isnt my Step-Dad yet..but he is engaged to my mom.I missed my dad so much,he was nothing like Steve and thank God for the parlor was out of sight i turned back to watch outside the window of the car and let the lyrics of Hayden's New Moon Soundtrack flood my ears and i let it sooth me before i went to place i must call home.

i arrived home a while later and in time too.i said good bye to Hayden and ran up my drive way and shut the door lightly as i walked in hoping with everything in me that my mom was home.i took a few steps and peeked in the door to see her there,sitting beside him.''Summer i can see you,are you coming in here or not?'' Mom laughed turning to me.i gave a nervous laugh because of the look Steve gave me,i walked foward and sat across from them.''how was school?'' mom smiled.''umm..okay'' i was 'okay' everyday,im ignored by everybody its not that im shy or anything its the fact that i dont want to be noticed so i make myself is basically my only friend,my mom was always telling to make new friends so i am expecting the question everyday ''did you go out with your friend today..maybe make more?'' she said and i rolled my eyes.''Summer this isn't a roll your eyes matter i don't think its healthy to have just one friend dont get e wrong Hayden is a lovely young girl..but..'' mom trailed off.''mom calm down..i did come somewhere today'' Steve's eyes shot from the television to mine and i relised what i just said.''thats great honey'' Mom said completely oblivious to the Steve's reaction.''when did we give you permission to go anywhere but school and work?'' Steve asked,his voice making shudders go through my bodie.''oh Steve leave the her alone..how else is she suppose to get a boyfriend'' Mom joked and winked at me.i fake laughed along with Steve and Mom smiled and said ''i have to tell you something..im going on a business trip..well to school basically'' see when my dad died he left the ice cream parlor to my mom but she hadn't got much intention of running it so she co owns it with my uncle now,and now she wants to expand her entriponur side and take classe on business.''I'm going for a week but don't worry it will go by quick enough'' a week,my heart sank at the sound the words.''dinner is nearly ready..we'll talk about it then'' mom said getting up and walking to the kitchen.i got up seconds after i hated being alone with i was half way out the door Steve said ''we'll talk about your trip later''

i ran to my room and held in tears as i locked the door,i knew my mom was home but i didn't care.i hate it here.i dumped my bag on the ground and jumped on my bed.i lay for a second and then retrieved my bag off the floor and took my notebook from it..well its really a diary.i flipped open the next clean lined page in it and took a black coloured pen from the pocket of my bag and began diary meant a lot to me,it had all my fears,worries,secrets and hopes in is my way to release my i wrote i noticed a drop appear on the page and damp the page making my letters smudge.I wiped my tears and continued writing.

the next day at school was pretty normal except everybody was talking about how they saw the twilight cast yesterday at the mall and of course i had to hear a minute by minute recap of the event from was such a relieve to get out of school and i was kind of happy to be at work left for her trip this morning and Steve was not who i wanted to go home and wasnt a big staff here at Moore please so when one person is out its kind of hectic,we are the only ice cream place in town and the days are getting hotter as we are getting closer to summer.''dont you think its a bit warm to be wearing a big jumper like that?'' a woman asked as she handed an ice cream to her son and handed me the money.''what can i say..im cold..working here has that effect on you'' i joked and smiled at the woman as she smiled thanked me and walked to seat her and her son at a when i noticed a tall guy in a bashe hoodie with a baseball cap on come in,he had his sat at the end of the counter on a stool.i cleaned up a but and after a few minutes i went down to him.''can i help you?'' i asked smiling until he looked up to reveal his face.

''Anonymous,is that you?'' he grinned.''what?'' i asked pulled down the hood leaving the cap on and flashed me a dazzling white smile that made me want to smile but i fought the urge and kept my mouth in a straight line.''Taylor,right?'' i made a face and i couldnt quite tell what it meant..it was a cross between 'are-you-serious and oh-my-God ''well?'' i said when he didnt answer me.''eh..yeah..Taylor'' he said recovering from his shock? ''so what can i get you?'' i asked leaning my arms on the counter,my arm as reflex flung back because of the pain it felt on my noticed and gave a face of worry,a face of seen a lot.''im fine'' i said before he could ask.i crossed my arms.''so can i get you anything?'' ''what do you mean?'' he asked leaning on the counter with his arms also followed.''your here..in an ice cream parlor i figured thats what you came here for?'' i said in a 'duh' way.''oh right..ice cream...i didnt come here for ice cream to be honest'' Taylor laughed nervously.''what did you come here for then?'' i asked.''to see you'' that took me by surprize.''because i w-wanted to...apoligize..yeah apoligize for writing on your book..your seemed upset about it'' he nodded.i nodded to and then turned my back to face the ice cream machine.i picked a tub from the side of the machine.''how did you find out where i work?'' i asked my back still facing him,and i squirted ice cream into the tub ''your friend,Heather,told me'' he said and i stopped the machine short and flung around and set the ice cream down in front of him.''well it was nice meeting you,forget about the book,it will be a great present for HAYDEN'' i said and began walking away and to my way out from the counter and to the tables.i cant believe he called Hayden Heather! i know its only a small thing but i know his a celebrity but still if were able to remember his name he should be able to remember his all human beings wheather he is on the front of magazines or not.

''were done here,thanks'' the mom that was talking to me earlier said as she was putting on her sons jacket.i smiled ''its okay,ma'am,come again'' and took the empty tubs of ice cream and tried to throw them in the bin behind the counter.i missed..by a long shot.''you need to work on your 3 pionter'' Taylor commented from his stool,he was now munching down on the ice cream i had given him.''your paying for that'' i said but he ignored that comment and said ''its okay..we'll work on your 3 pionter'' he smiled.''work on it?'' i asked skeptically wiping off the table.i saw two trucks pull into the parking lot and sighed.i turned to hear the answer to my i got was a simple shrug of the shoulders.''what does that mean?'' i asked shrugging to show him what i was talking about.''it means..if i teach you how to throw something into that trash can you have to give me that hat'' he pionted to the cow print one on my head,with two ears on it.''sorry some of us have to work'' i snapped.''i work'' he defended.''sure...talking to a camera..im surprized your not crippled'' he gave me that look,that look i have given so many times the one that screamed 'you-dont-understand' ''you think my work is easy?'' he asked.''pretty much'' i replied walking closer to high school kids came inside from their truck and were making a noisey entrance.''fine..come to the set of the movie and you can see how quote un-quote easy acting is'' Taylor said in a hopeful voice.''fine i will'' some of the high schoolers were getting impatient.''Parlor girl,over here we dont got all day'' one yelled.''i have to be getting to WORK'' i said stepping backwards.''i didnt get your name?'' Taylor smiled.i knew he already knew it,Hayden had told him and i had a name tag.''Summer Rose'' i informed him.''can i call you Rosie?'' he asked.''no'' i said sternly.''okay..sorry..well bye Rosie'' he said popping the p before he me best efforts to push it away..i smiled.

i went home straight after work and walked in to house trembling in fear.i hated when mom went away on business trips,being alone in a house with Steve was toture.i closed the door with a click.''Summer!'' Steve hollered from the living room.''coming'' i called back and dropped my bags and ran in to stand in front of him.''we didnt talk about your trip yesterday'' he started.''it wasnt really a trip..i was dragged to the mall'' i said in a small voice.''dont back sas me'' Steve yelled getting up from the chair.''sorry''i said immediately.''that right,you should be sorry,now go get me a beer'' he i knew i was saying it out loud the words escaped my mouth.''because you dont have legs,how would you get it'' it was in a sarcastic tone and the second they came out Steve slapped me across the face.''im sorry,i didnt mean it'' i said immediately and my hands rubbed my welled in my eyes and i looked back up in to Steve's infuriated eyes with my own terror filled eyes.i squeezed them shut the second he raised his hand.

the next day my black was partially black,only a small bruise.i've had worse,i covered it up with make-up even though i hate wearing make-up it was very nessecary.i told Hayden i walked into my door,she just laughed,i guess i was a believeable was almost over and me and Hayden were walking from the school when people started rushing by whispering and giggling,that didnt alarm screams did and i would know thos screams lets out one of those screams at least 3 times a week and one of those time is right most definately twilight in vancover you know this people and welcomed by that scream and most others were scared by it.''get outta my way parlor girl'' said Massy Kingsly,she is one of the meanest and most popular girls in the pushed by me when i didnt when my mond caught up with everything,the twilight screams,the pushing cheerleaders and then Taylor's words 'come by the set' he wasnt serious was curisoty took over and my feet dragged me foward to outside and from where i was standing,on top of the school steps.i saw him leaning against a black SUV signing things for fans.i sighed and turned to go back throught the school and out the back way.i would take you long walk i did take my walk there was a part of me that just wanted to turn around and go back to him but i told myself the same thing over and over.

i dont need him in my life.

Its been 4 days,not that i've counted,and i havent seen Taylor,only on magazines and much as he was a pain i kind of liked his company even if we only did talk like once he still took my mind of my real life i mom had called and said she had to stay away for another at least week! my life is getting unbearable while im living in a house with just Steve.i had taken up extra hours at work to get out of the house but Steve still set a curfew for me.7;30,yeah 7 fricken 30 and to make things worse Hayden is pissed because i blew Taylor off,as if she knew him so well in the first place,but i can understand ;; im depriving her of meeting her 'hero'

i sighed as i plopped down on the parlor had been raining all day not exactly weather for ice-cream so things had been very quiet.''you can take off if you want kiddo'' my Uncle Ron told he wasn't really my dad but he might aswell be,he was best friends with my dad and they always called each other brothers,but the truth is my dad only has a sister,my Aunt Betty.''i think i'll hang out here for a while'' i said taking off my aprin.''whatever you want but im going home'' he said dropping keys infront of me.''lock up when your leaving'' he smiled.''i will'' i muttered as he left.i took my bag from under the counter and routed through it for my diary,it was only a matter of seconds before i pulled it out.i grabbed the pen from the bottom of my bag and began writing on the next clean page.

a half hour later and i had written enough and shut my diary.i stared up at the clock and saw it wasnt even near time to go home.i sighed and looked around for something to waste time doing.i saw the untouched juke box in the dad had been obsessed with 50 style diner themes and bought it and used it 24/7,when he died Ron just stopped using it.i slowly walked over to it and looked at the different songs.i saw many many names of different songs and but picked one,i had never listened to before.i typed in the code and waited for the song to did,within seconds,the start was powerful and filled with string instruments and drumming but slowed down and a soft gentle voice began to sing.i found a volume button and turned it up as loud as it could go.i then closed my eye and listened to the lyrics.

'' Soaked to the bone  
Sink like a stone  
Walk home alone  
It's not the first time  
It's not the worst crime  
Your soul will be OK'' without my intention my hips began to words meant something to me and i didnt even relise it..until the chorus.  
''And you've had enough  
Searching for love  
And you miss the touch  
Of someone new'' i continued to dance and knew i probably looked ridiculous but i didnt dwelled in my eyes.i heard a small rustle and my body froze and my eyes flung open.''sorry'' he said quietly.i didnt hear the word because the music was so loud but read his perfectly shaped lips.i turned and turned down the volume until it was only background music.i turned back and without looking up at Taylor i walked over to the stool next to him and sat slowly sat beside me.''are you okay?'' he asked quietly.''no'' i said,letting tears fall from my eyes.''don't cry'' Taylor hused immediately,obvisously not knowing how to handle the attempt to help he reached foward and placed he hand on mine,which was reasted on the table.i stared at our hands,my tears still must of took it as a skeptical look because he began to release my hand but my hand immediately but i stopped him by reaching out to take his hand in my other hand covered the back of his hand,securing my grip him and for the first time,i didnt want him to leave.

''whats wrong?'' Taylor asked in a whisper.''i miss him'' i said,my voice were still silently streaming down my face.''who?'' he asked leaning closer to me,trying to make eye contact,but i kept my stare on our intertwined hands.''my dad'' i stayed quiet,i guess he didnt want to push any buttons by making suggestions.''he died..2 years ago'' i clarified.''im sorry'' he said the words i had heard so many times.i finally looked up at him,his beatiful brown eyes staring into mine.''we weren't that close...but thats what hurts the most..knowing we could have been..knowing that i could be one of the few teenagers who had a great relationship with my parents'' i said stayed quiet,just listened to me.''i remember though..every Friday he would take me fishing even though i hated it,i mean i hated it,i would get caught up in nets,pricked by the hooks,fall over the side and would sulk because he always made me go no matter how much i begged not to...and even though i complained the whole time that i hated it,deep down i loved it...i loved every minute because it was the only time we had only together...he knew that i loved it too and i think thats why he made me go'' i finished my story,Taylor studied my face and slowly reached his free hand to touch off my cheek and wipe away tears.''im sorry'' i apolagized for my tears.''dont be sorry..if you wanna cry then go ahead..i can sit here and wipe them away all night'' he said wiping tears from my other eye,then slowly put his hand back in postion on his lap.''thanks..but i dont think it will be nessecary'' i said trying to smile.

''why are you here anyway?'' i asked looking back down at our hands.''actually..i was fighting with myself wheather or not to come here to see why you blew me off the other day but when i was driving past i heard super loud music and i was curious..and when i walked in you were dancing'' he grinned.''ugh'' i groaned let my head fall against our hands in embrassment.''no it was..'' he looked for a word.''s-'' he started but i cut him off.''if you dare say sexy'' i muttered.''i was gonna say super awesome..but sexy can describe it too'' i could practically hear the smile on his face.i straightned back up to look at him ''okay... i want to see your sexy dance'' i smirked.''my sexy dance? no,no,no i dont dance'' he said.''either do i,now go on'' i released his had pushing him off his chair,well trying to anyway.''under one condition'' he smirked getting up from chair.''whats that?'' i asked as he took my hand back in his.''you dance with me'' i kept the smile on my face but pulled my hand back.''sorry,i dont sexy dance with guys i bearly know,its one of my rules'' ''one of your rules?''' Taylor questioned taking his seat once again.i nodded ''okay,maybe we should get to know each other'' he smiled.''why would we do that,Taylor? its not like that would ever come in handy since the only time we come in contact is when you are stalking me'' i with my eye raised hoping he would give an answer to my statement.''i dont stalk you'' he glared,and i giggled making his glare ease up.''you just..you interest me'' he explained simply.''how?'' i asked a little astonished.

''your not like other girls'' he said,like it was such a great compliment.''thats because im not a girl'' i siad as serious as i could,Taylor's eyes widened and his jaw drop but he snapped he shut immediately,then coughted and looked at me again.''what?'' he choked.''Joke'' i laughed and without even noticing let my hand fall onto his knee,Taylor laughed with me but i think his was a nervous laugh.i recovered and looking up to see him smile,but not just a smile,its the smile someone gives you when they are amazed you are smiling,i seen it before many time at after my dads funeral,but this was differant it was full of grieve instead it was warm i guess you could say.''lets start with your full name'' i stated.''what?'' he asked confused.''you said lets get to knwo each other..so you start'' i smiled.''okay..my name is Taylor Daniel Lautner''

''i think i told you everything'' Taylor sighed in relief after telling me basically everything except one thing.''you didnt tell me the biggest thing,how you got into acting?'' i said.''thats a long story'' he chuckled.''tell me something about you i feel like i've done nothing but talk about myself'' he said.''thats because thats all you have done,but it thats good i learned a lot about have a little sister,a dog named Roxy,your dads a pilot,who also runs a production compnay with you, and then your mom works for a big corporation and tons other things that Hayden probably has told me a hundred times before'' i smiled.''but you listened'' he smiled eyes flashed to the clock behind Taylor's head and saw the time.''its 7;15'' i said jumping up from the chair.''so?'' Taylor said watching me run behind the counter grabbing my bag and my shoving my diary into it.''i have to be home'' i explained quickly.''its raining,do you have a car?'' he questioned getting up from his seat.''no,but i'll be fine'' i said grabbing the shop keys and picking the right key to lock the door.''dont be stupid i have a car,i'll drive you'' he said.

I was getting so comfortable with Taylor but at the same time uncomfortable that i was comfortable.i knew i shouldnt be with him,i had told himself i didnt need him in my life and yet here i was in his car with the feeling that i never wanted to leave.i looked at the side view mirror and saw a little beater car of a browny colour,its been following us for the ride.''that car behind us,i think its following us'' i said looking back at Taylor who didnt even turn his head.''paparatzi most likely'' he nodded.''they follow you?'' i questioned.''yeah'' he simply said anf then changed the subject ''you never got to tell me about you'' Taylor said.''i know and to be honest i think im gonna need more than a car ride to tell it'' i laughed nervously looking at the clock on his dashboard.''i know,why dont you drop by the set tomorrow and you can prove to me how acting isnt work'' he suggested,looking out the window,avoiding eyecontact.''okay'' i smiled,he smiled too.''that house?'' Taylor pionted to my two story white house.''yeah'' i nodded.''seems like a nice nieghbourhood'' he observed.''it is'' except for the fact Steve lives in it,i thought the last bit to myself.''how will i know where the set is?'' i asked.''umm..i can give you directions?'' he said stopping in front of my house.i dug through my bag and finally grabbed a pen from the bottom ''gimme your hand'' i demanded.''o-kay'' Taylor said unsure,giving me his hand.i took his hand and wrote my number on the back of it.''text me the directions'' i suggested.''okay,i'll cya tomorrow'' he smiled as i got from the car.i just nodded,with a smile on my face,and shut the door.i watched as he drove off and the paparatzi car go after him but before they did they pionted a camera my way,i got nervous and turned to walk up my driveway and as i was someone called me.''Summer Rose'' ,my nieghbour called.i think she is the only person to call me by my proper full name.i stopped and turned to the elderly woman,when i say elderly i mean in her 50s.''Hi,'' i smiled and saw she was holding a watering can,didnt surprize me her garden was gorgous full of different flowers of all colours.''i havent seen your mom in a while,i was meant to give her,her watering can held the watering can in her hand higher to show me it was my moms.''yeah,shes off on a business trip'' i explained.''okay..well dont make yourself a stranger'' she smiled.''i wont'' i fake smiled.

''i cant believe were going to the Breaking Dawn set!'' Hayden squealed as she got fromher car.''calm down,the only reason i brought you is because you have a car'' i explained.''no offense'' i added.''thats so mean'' Hayden claified.''not really,its because im worried you might faint'' i said.''i wouldnt faint'' Hayden reassured me.''ummhmm'' thtas when we came to the entrance of the set and guarding it was a seuirty gaurd.''hello girls,passes?'' he asked.''im meant to met Taylor here'' i said.''nice try'' he laughed and pushed me and Hayden back as we tried to walk past.''seriuosly'' i yelled.''stop,Summer'' Hayden said pulling me turned to walk away.''why arent you freaking?'' i whispered.''i know how to handle 3 you go left i go right'' i nodded.''1..2...3!'' she yelled the last number and we both turned and ran as fast as our legs could guard was caught off gaurd,no pun intended,and put out both his arms to catch us but we both went under each of his arms and could hear him yell after us.''Perimeter breach'' he yelled and more security gaurds came from different pionts.I ran closer to Hayden and she grabbed my hand.''in the tent'' she pionted and i saw the huge white we got in,some heads turned because of the screaming that followed us.

''what now?'' i asked.''do you see him?'' she asked,''no'' she pulled me down on the floor.''this makes sense'' i said sarcastically as Hayden began crawling under tent was filled with picnic tables,with people eating lunch mostly and looked like a place for them to hang out.I crawled after Hayden and dodged feet as i people were talking but the security guards voice came over everybody elses ''Excuse me,has anyone seen two middle height girls,one brunette with blonde highlights and the other dark brown'' he yelled.''yeah,but they kinda diappeared after i saw them'' someone said,a girl by the sound of it.'Thats Nikki Reed'' Hayden squeked.''dont scream'' i whispered eyes and mouth squeezed tight surpressing a scream,seconds later her eyes flashed open.''im okay'' she let out a breath of relief.''this Nikki girl isnt helping us'' i grumbled as i lay flat on my stomach to look out and see two big black boots stomp on the ground in front of my face.''crawl'' i whisper instructed and got to my knees and crawled beside Hayden.''uh-oh'' Hayden said as we came to the end of the table.''what now?'' i whispered peeking at the tables around.''we,we look for Taylor Lautner'' she said using his ful name making him sound so..powerful,or higher class.''okay'' i began scanning the view from under the table.''okay,they must be gone,have a nice lunch'' the secuirty gaurd were mixed responds but one stood out from all the rest,to Hayden anyway,''Harry,you've finaly been defeated'' the man laughed.i wasnt a big fan but i knew that voice,my head snapped to Hayden as a ear piercing scream came from her now hanging mouth.''no''i yelled and clopping feet began.''come on''i begged Hayden and dragged her from under the table.''it was Robert Pattinson!'' Hayden shrieked pionting at him,i peeked and Taylor wasnt near him but what i did see was the security gaurd,Harry,running towards.''1'' i said.''2'' Hatden squeked still looking at Rober.''3'' i yelled and we spilt different in the tent,which im pretty sure are all people involved from the movie except Taylor and i didnt see Kristen near Robert either,were looking at was prepared this time and chased me immediatley and another security gaurd chased Hayden.I ran to the right side of the tent and Hayden ran to the left side where Robert was,surprise.''when i imagined getting chased by a gaurd,it wasnt on the set of a movie'' i yelled to Hayden.''espceially Peeking Dawn'' i added.''Breaking Dawn'' she yelled furisously.I dodged around at least five different tables and thats when i came to a dead end of the tent.i turned and saw the eyes of people just staring and then Harry.''dont run'' he said stepping closer.''touch me and i'll scream rape'' i people laughed and that only made Harry madder.''You do realise i could press charges,your trespassing right now but if you calmly come with me i'll let it go'' Harry said each word slowly.''okay,first'' i said my words just as slowly ''you calmly go get me Taylor'' and when he gets here im going to whip his ass,i thought.''i see him'' Hayden yelled,when i looked up at her she was being held,by the arm,by the other security gaurd.''where?'' i whispered,to myself mostly,as i looked around and thats when he walked into the tent,beside Kristen Stewart.''why is everything so quiet?'' Taylor said quietly looking around the tent and then he made eye contact with me and he began walking towards me and Harry took a step back when Taylor was a foot in front of me.''will you please tell this guy you know me?'' i asked.''who are you?'' Taylor asked,he was a good acter,good enough to fool Harry.''come with me'' Harry said taking my arm.

''Hold up,Harry'' Taylor said and when Harry did Taylor gave me that cheeky smile.''i know her'' Taylor said simply and Harry immediately let go of me.''next time give her a pass,please'' Harry said sharply and walked like to admit defeat i guessed,i didnt have time to ask Taylor about it because when i opened my mouth to say it to him he engulfed me in a hug.A warm,firm yet gentle hug that i could only ever feel safe in.''i didnt think you would come'' He said as he hugged me.''i decided to swap roles with you today and be the stalker'' i said as he let me go.''i told you,i dont stalk you..your just interesting to me'' He said.''i havent decided if thats a good thing'' i said.''well,when you have..tell me'' He smirked.''becuase im not reallly sure'' he added and laughed when i responded with a glare.''SUMMER!'' my bestfriend's voice head swung to see Hayden being dragged away by a security gaurd.''could you please save her?'' i asked quickly.''the things i do for you'' he muttered sarcastically.''but okay'' he added.''my knight on shining armour'' i smiled.

Taylor was also Hayden's knight in shining armour when he saved her from the other security gaurd.''Thanks'' i said to Taylor as he lead us over to his the lunch table that Nikki Reed,Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart were all sitting at.''its fine,im sorry i didnt give you a pass'' he said.i looked over at Hayden to see how she was holding up as we approached the table.''is she okay?'' Taylor whispered to me,as Hayden's breaths got faster.''she'll be fine..i hope'' i whispered back and he chuckled.i loved his deep husky chuckle and that really annoyed me.

''Guys,this is Rosie'' Taylor pionted to me and then to Hayden ''and Hayden'' he smiled reassuringly at Hayden to tell her it was okay to breath i sighed and turned to the people sitting at the table.''hi'' i smiled.''hi,im Kristen'' Kristen said nodding her head making her jet black hair sway.''Summer Rose'' i said.''your nickname is Rosie?'' Nikki asked.''no,only HE calls me that'' i glared at Taylor.''and you secretly love it,dont you?'' Taylor asked with his cheeky grin.i suppressed a smile and shook my head.''no'' i said,''denial is big thing with you,huh?'' Taylor asked and i didnt respond as i heard Hayden take a sharp in take of breath.''is she okay?'' Nikki asked.''yeah..shes just...'' i trailed off not looking for the right word.''a big fan'' Taylor finished for me.''exactly'' i muttered as i stared at Hayden.''Hayden?'' i tried to get her to look at me but her eyes were all over Robert and Kristen.''they are just people,Jeesh'' i grumbled the 'Jeesh' part.''you wanna sit?'' Taylor asked Hayden and she fianlly respond with a nod.

Hayden sat beside beside Nikki whereas i sat beside Robert and across from Taylor as he sat beside Hayden.''so,Summer Rose,how did you and Taylor met,he has pretty much everything else about you but that'' Robert said causing Taylor to blush.''well..'' i started and pushed my hair,that had been covering the corner of my eye,back behind my ear.''what happened to your eye?'' Taylor asked .i didnt put any make-up on this morning to cover my bruised eye that i had recieved from bruise use to cover my whole eye but now it had dark purple shading around the edge.''umm..nothing,i fell'' i quickly.''you told me you walked into a door'' Hayden said speaking for the first time.''it speaks'' Kristen whispered to Robert and he chuckled.''how did you get that bruise then?'' Taylor asked full of concern.

''its fine'' i clarified,staring into Taylor's worried eyes.''i-i fell against a door and hide it off the knob,thats all,im fine'' i said not able to look Taylor directly in the eyes as i lied,instead i looked down at the table but back up to his eyes when i was finished didnt say much after that instead the lunch was spent was the cast getting to know me and Hayden and Hayden was actually speaking full sentences,without taking sharp breathes or say im proud is only part of didnt matter what people were talking about or who was even talking but i would sometimes steal glances at Taylor and somethimes i would catch him stealing glances at me,like we were having our own private only i needed to figure out now was,what was he trying to say?

When the director called everybody back to set everything got kind of hectic and everybody was hustling and bustling around.''com'n'' Taylor said getting up from his seat.''what?'' i asked.''our bet?'' he raised his eyebrows while smirking.i got up from the table and turned to Hayden ''will you be okay?'' i asked.''yeah,i can find something to amuse myself with'' She said shrugging.''okay'' was all i said and i then turned to Taylor.''lets go'' i smiled ''you wont be smiling when were dont this scene'' Taylor smirked causing me to stick out my tounge at him which only made him smirk wider.

Taylor wasnt joking when he said acting was were doing a scene the New Moon movie,Taylor said it was the most emotional movie for him so far,not including breaking dawn as they have bearly even started the movie yet.i groaned as i got another line wrong and this time Taylor didnt laugh or smirk he said ''who are you?'' ''what?'' i asked,looking at him like he had 3 heads.''just answer me'' he stated stepping closer to me.''Summer Rose?'' i said but more like it was a question.''wrong'' Taylor said immediatly.''what?'' i asked.''right now your not Rosie,your Bella,your Bella swan right the character'' Taylor said to me and i was trying to understand what he was saying.I could tell the people behind the cameras were getting werent really taping but somehow Taylor had convinced them to be there,to have the right effect or i think i finally inderstood what Taylor was saying,to understand your character you have be your the character yours.''okay,i can do this'' i said and Taylor stepped back and began saying his lines,he wasnt Taylor anymore he was Jacob Black right now.''maybe i should go down there and get myself killed'' he said full of anger.''no!no,dont do that!'' i yelled in the paniced voice i would imagine to have if a love of mine was running off to war.''what shouldnt i?'' 'Jacob' said turning to me.''kiss me'' i said in a desperate voice,moving closer to him.''what?'' he asked.''im asking you to kiss me!'' i said,a little softer than it should have been.'Jacob' moved closer and swung his arm around my waist,leaning down to kiss me like 'i' asked.i put my hand over his mouth ''this acting thing really isnt for me'' i whispered.

Taylor pulled away and nodded his head.''Can i be Summer Rose again?'' i asked.''of course,Rosie'' he said releasing my waist,he wasnt smiling,which was unusal for Taylor.''never gonna stop calling me that are you?'' i asked holding back a smile.''why would i?'' he smirked.''just asking,i guess i'll have to get used to it'' i said making a smile form on his face.I smiled at the thought of having the power to do that to him.

Days past,so many days of Taylor and me getting closer and i wish would last forever but unfortunatily at the each of each of them i did have to go home to Steve,but now that my mom is back he doesnt...hurt me like he used to,unless i really piss him even when i think about what Steve does to me and what i do to deserve it,i miss my dad even more.I miss the way he would hug me and i couldnt help imagine what he would say about Taylor,if i ever brought him home to Taylor home with me was out of the question right now living with Steve but bringing Taylor home anyway would just be as good friends.

''Hi Harry'' i smiled at the security gaurd as i passed him on the way onto the simply said ''Taylor's at Rob's trailer'' and i chuckled at the grudge he held against me for embrassing him when we first met,19 days judge i only know that because Hayden reminds me everyday of the blessed day she met Robert Pattinson,and if your wondering she is team Edward,going onto the Breaking Dawn set your asked the same question all the time 'what team are you?' and since im not that big into the books i simply respond 'Team Taylor' and some laugh,some put on a confused expression whereas Kellan Lutz respond 'why?' which i shrug my shoulders.i smiled at the memory as i approached Rob's trailer from i was walking up the side of the trialer i heard them talking.''i think you should just tell her'' i heard Kristen say,i knew thier voices i had spent most my summer on this set.''i dotn know'' Taylor groaned as i came to the corner of the trailer but i stayed in my spot.''what if you get shot down?'' Robert asked,i leaned closer,intriged by their conversation.''Robert you really arent helping'' Kristen complained.''but he's right,what if she shots me down?'' Taylor askes.''Summer Rose,probable wears team Taylor panties you have nothing to worry about'' Kellan said and usuall i would have laughed at a comment like that but know that i relized they were talking about me i couldnt find the will to Taylor thinking about asking me out? and he's afraid im gonna shot him down? I heard Rob laugh at Kellan's comment and then Kristen spoke ''what if she does shot you down,its not exactly the end of the world?'' she said.''no,its the end of our friendship'' Taylor said.''you wont know till you try'' Kristen said and i could almost see her shrug her shoulders.''still'' Robert interupted.''Rob just because your afriad of honesty doesnt mean everyone has to be'' Kristen said and Rob laugh,like he usually did when Kristen said something.i stepped foward and saw them all sitting around a small plastic white table,with an umbrella sticking up through the middle,all four of them sitting around it on plastic white chairs,Taylor and Kristen's backs were to me whereas i was in perfect sight of Kellan and Robert,but they werent looking at me.''dotn start with the honesty thing again'' Kellan complained.''either way Rosie would never-'' i cut him off,as i approached.''never what?'' i 's head snapped up to see me and he became flustered.''i-um-i was just saying'' Taylor began but Rob finished for him ''we were talking about honesty and Taylor was saying Rosie would never lie'' Rob said and i caught Kristen glaring at him.''oh,okay'' i nodded.''were you talking about anything else?'' i asked,looking at Taylor who refused to look at me.''team Taylor panties'' Kellan said and i couldnt see his expression as i kept my gaze on Taylor.''so nothing you wanna tell me about,ask me about..?'' i trailed off and Taylor finally looked up at me.''yeah,i did wanna ask you something'' he said and i could feel the tension rise all around us.''i need some popcorn'' i heard Kellan whisper and smiled.''yeah?'' i encouraged.''its Friday,what are you doing here,you didnt tell me you were coming'' Taylor said and i heard Kellan groan and Kristen sigh,whereas my smile faded the tinest much as i told myself i was only Taylor's good friend i couldnt help to thing of us as more.''i came by to see when you get off,i want to take you somewhere''

''Take a right down here'' i instructed as Taylor drove toward the turn off.''can you tell me where were going now?'' Taylor asked taking the right turn.''we're nearly there will you just be patient'' i giggled.''fine,fine'' Taylor smiled at later the bait shack came into view and i knew another few metres down the road was the lake with the 'rent a boat' place that was set up on the very edge of it.''we're here'' i stated and Taylor began slowing the car down.i opened the passenger door jumped onto the dusty grassless patch of ground.i walked around to the car to met Taylor on the other side,he glanced around and gave me a puzzled expression.''we are going fishing'' i smiled.

''i clearly cant do this'' Taylor pondered as he shook his fishing rod trying to get the hook to lower into the water.''your right,you cant'' i laughed and set down my fishing rod against our bag of bait,i let the hook wait in the water.i moved to the other side of the boat,right beside Taylor.I put my left ontop of his and my right on top of his right.''let the rod lean against you'' i siad adjusting the rod to lean against his stomach ''this hand is fine'' i said,feeling the warmth of his left hand,as my hand lay ontop of his half way up the fishing pole.I moved Taylor's right hand to the reel ''you reel the wire up and down'' i explained as i demonstrated but i knew Taylor wasnt watching because i could feel his eyes on my face.i let the hook dip into the water before looking up into his waiting eyes.''you know earlier at the set and you asked if i want to tell you something?'' Taylor questioned.i nodded a smile forming on her lips.''there is something i wanna ask you..'' Taylor said and i couldnt help but feel hope and happiness build up inside of me.''yeah..shoot'' i said quietly.''will you-'' he began but stopped midsentence when there was a tug on the hook,both mine and Taylor's heads followed the pull to the suddenly got to his feet,meaning my hands lost contact with his,i stood up to.''what do i do?'' he asked urgently.''reel it in'' i giggled at his paniced expression and took a hold of the pole.''reel it'' i instructed with a began hurridly reeling in the i saw the fish we caught,i took hold of the wire above the fish as Taylor pulled the rod on the boat.''do you wanna do this?'' i nodded to the uncomfortable fish,who was now hopping around the floor of the boat.''okay,sure,since i did so well reeling it in'' he said sarcastically but still,dropped the rod and kneeled down beside me,infront of the fish.''what do i do?'' Taylor asked for the second time in 20 minutes.''just place your hand firmly around it'' i said nudging his side to encourage nervously reached out to hold the fish,which he was doing just fine but i placed my hand around his again,just to feel the warmth.i blushed at my pathetic thought and placed my other hand near the fish's mouth.''take out the hook'' i said finally looking up at him.''okay'' he said dragging out the 'ay' and careful took hold of the hook.''quick,before it dies'' i rushed.''okay,okay,im doing it'' Taylor chuckled and carefully took the hook from the fish's mouth and together we threw the fish back into the water.

We both collapsed back onto the floor of the boat.''you do this for fun?'' Taylor chuckled.''no,i actually havent been here since my dad died'' i sighed looking around at the secluded lake.''oh right,sorry'' Taylor apoligized.''what are you sorry for?'' i asked.''bringing up your dad'' he replied,staring into my eyes.''i dont mind,i like talking about him..it reminds me he was here..he made an impact..reminds me of how he took care of me and my mom,even if i didnt relize that when he was alive'' i said.''but you said you mom has boyfriend,he takes care of you,right?'' Taylor asked and i could almost the buttons inside me pushing.''why would you bring Steve into this?'' i snapped.''because he's gonna be your dad soon,and taking care of you and your mom is a quailty he needs to have so i was just asking'' Taylor said,in a high pitched tone,like he knew he was pushing me.''he will never be a dad to me,he will never be half the man my dad was!'' i yelled.''okay,why are you yelling at me!i only said it because i worry for you!'' Taylor yeleld back.i felt tears burn in my eyes as Taylor yelled his words 'i worry for you' ''why would you worry about me?'' i asked,my voice breaking and tears beggining to stream down my face.''because your a clutz,you fall and trip and you bruise and ache and you need someone to care for you,to pick you up when you fall,to try anything to heal your aches and pains,you need someone Rosie!'' Taylor rambled as more and more tears fell from my eyes.i fiercly wiped them away,i didnt want Taylor to see me this way,hurt and vunerable.''im sorry'' i blubbered and he hugged me.''it okay,im here'' he said as i cried into his chest.

''thanks for taking me fishing'' Taylor smiled over at me,as we pulled up outside my house.''im sorry for ruining it'' i said staring back into his chocolate brown eyes.''you didnt ruin anything..you talked to me..and im glad'' Taylor smiled.''yeah i guess i did talk a lot but wasnt there something you wanted to talk to me about?'' i asked biting down on my glanced down at the steering wheel.''no,i cant even remember what i wanted to say'' He said straching the back of his neck.''well..if you remember me,you know where i am'' i smiled and wanted to slap myself as i leaned over and kissed his cheek.I needed to give him a hint but i still felt a blush appear on my face as i pulled away.I didnt even look at Taylor,i turned and got from the car.i walked up my driveway and when i was standing in front of my door i looked back and saw Taylor staring back up the car with a smile plastered on his face.i smiled as i opened the front door.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door.I fell onto my bed and scrambled to get my diary from under my as i opened up my diary on a new page i heard my name being yelled by the one voice i truely hated.''Summer!'' he screamed again and i ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop once i saw Steve 5 foot in front of me.''what?'' i asked quietly.''what are these!'' he roared and pionted down to the mud prints on the cream carpet.''there mud prints,i'll clean it up'' i said.''no there not just fucking mud prints they are stains on the carpet i had to spend a fortune on! and when are you going clean them up Summer!'' His rant continued.''i'm doing it'' i said heading for the kithen.''dont walk away from me!'' Steve yelled following me to where i stopped dead in my tracks.i turned around to see Steve right in front of me,he had on a face of pushed my up against the wall,i felt the hard sharp pain hit my head,my eyes snapped shut with the pressuse.I opened my eyes again when i felt Steve's hands around my neck.''Clean it up'' he yelled.''i was about to'' i squeaked afriad a higher tone would anger him.''do it now!'' he yelled and before i could comprehend what was happening Steve had his arm pinning me against the wall,by my shoulders,and he punched me in the gut.i cried out in pain but Steve just punched me punched me repeatedly,tears falling because of the pain he was causing then took both his hands to throw me to the ground.''i want it clean by the time i get back!'' Steve said before storming out of the room.

Three hours later and i had scrubbed the carpet clean so as you could not see a speck of i did that i took a shower,like i always did after Steve had an outburst,as i call it.I took a shower so i wouldnt look like i was crying,even though i knew i was.I also took that shower because i had this wierd idea that as the water slide down my body,it was taking away bad them away.

I looked into the mirror,only wearing my underwear,i could see the bruises appearing on my were a pinky colour and some were turning purple whereas there was no bruise around my neck but i could almost feel it throb as i let my finger trace over it.I could see Steve raise his hand to me when i closed my flashed open and all i could feel were my bruises throbbing and i began sweating,i felt my breathing getting heavier.i knew what i needed,i jumped on my bed and took my cell phone in my hand.i dialled his number and the phone rang and rang and rang until it eventually went to voicemail.i rang again,and every second it rang my breathing got heavier and heavier.I threw the phone back to the bed and relised how much i needed thats a good or bad thing i dont know.

Just then my bedroom door swung open and Hayden appeared there and she was smiling but the minute she saw me she stepped back outside the door and shut the door.I displayed a confused expression ''Are you decent?'' Hayden yelled though the door and thats when i looked down to see me only in my panties and bra.i laughed and my breathe came out in long huffs and slowly calming down and going back to their normal spaces.''one sec'' i managed to huff out and ran to my closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans from the cluttered mess that was being contained inside.i slide my jeans on and zipped them up then i turned and grabbed a white tank top from the bed and quickly put it on over my head.i then turned and opened the door to see Hayden sitting on the ground.i giggled ''what are you doing here?'' i asked as she scrambled to her feet.''i wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?'' she asked.''of course,let me get a sweatshirt and we'll go to your house'' i smiled.''why my house,why cant we stay here,we never stay here'' Hayden i dont want you near that sick man' i wanted to say.'because if you find out,everyone will and Steve wont take out his anger on me anymore,he'll take it out on my mom' ''why do you wanna stay here?'' i said instead.''for a change?'' she tried.''a change'' i repeated,something i longed for.''a change of what?'' my mom asked as she came up to the stairs to see us outside my bedroom.''nothing'' i said as she came closer.''we were going hang out and i asked if we could stay here instead and Summer refuses so i pionted out it would be a change'' Hayden folded her arms and gave a smile of satisfaction.''i cant believe your playing the mom card'' i growled.''if its working then im glad i did'' she stuck out her tounge at me but i wasnt joking.''well its not'' i snapped.''Summer Rose,why dont you two just go into your room and watch a movie or something,huh?'' my mom suggested.''great idea'' Hayden smiled.''no its not!'' i snapped again.''i dont want you in this house!'' i said and immediately regretting it,but i would do whatever it took to kept her away from him.''im your bestfriend!'' Hayden said,tears glistening in her eyes.''exactly!'' i didnt know what to say back but she ran off downt the stairs seconds of hearing the thud of Haydens boots i heard the door slam and i sighed.''Summer Rose do you wanna tell me what the hell that was?'' Mom asked,anger fresh in her voice.''please,dont'' i mumbled and draped myself over her.''Summer'' she said my much softer.''i love you and i missed you when you were away'' i said as i pulled away.''i love you too..but what brought all this on?'' Mom asked.''i went fishing today'' i said knowing it was explaination enough,but at the same time knowing it gets worried everytime i talk about dad,she thinks i havent dealt with his death but i have,i know he isnt coming back i just wish he Steve wouldnt be here and Hayden would me and my mom can be happy with my dad all of us.I cherished the memories i had with my dad and i just wish that i could experience more with him,like me graduating,working together in the parlor and for some reason the thought of my dad metting Taylor instead of all of those i have the memorie of my only dad's funeral,my mother kissing the container of evil and of course the feeling of being afraid in my own house.

''Summer talk to me'' Mom said when i didnt speak.''you dont want to talk about dad'' i said turning to walk into my room,once i was seated on my bed my mom followed and sat beside me.''i dont talk about your dad becuase i think we should move on'' she said trying to make me,slowly.''we are moving on,obvisously your moving a lot faster than i am,your moving so fast you've forgotten dad!'' i groaned and threw myself back on the stayed quiet for few minutes until Mom spoke ''you know thats not true'' when i didnt answer she continued speaking ''i dont need to talk about your dad to notice he isnt with us,Summer,i see him in you everyday'' she said and i slowly began to sit up.''you look just like him..'' she trailed off.i always knew i looked like my dad,in smaller ways though,our apperances never really stood out as simular to me.I had dark brown hair that stopped at least two inches below my shoulders,i then had green eyes,which i definately got from my dad,that stood out against my cream skin.I know i didnt get my height from my dad,he was so tall and masculine where as i was 5'6 and muscleless.''you act like him..your stubborn like him..'' Mom said.''i know i didnt mean anything,i know you cared about him..im just..'' i sighed not knowing how to finish my sentence but then the perfect word popped into mind ''emotional'' the second i said ot mom nodded her head.''i know and thats why i tell you not to go fishing'' My mom was the kind of person who hated talking about feelings,she always wanted to look so strong.I guess i get that from her,im so bottled up just like her and like my mom's my bottle was bruised,but in different ways.''did Hayden go with you?'' my asked.''no'' i said shaking my head,quick answer trying to avoid the question that came next.''how did you get there then,to get a cab out there would have been a fortune'' She exagerated.''i went with Taylor'' i said knowing there was no way to side step the question.''whos Taylor?'' she asked.''he's a really good friend'' i said,keeping it short.''a friend?'' he checked.''yeah'' i nodded.''will i be meeting this Taylor?'' she asked with a smile.''not if i can help it'' i laughed wiping the smile off her face.''good night Summer'' she sighed getting up from the bed to walk from my room.

After a half hour of sitting on my bed watching tv my phone began buzzing from my bedside table.i picked it up and pressed it to my ear without checking the caller ID.''hello?'' i said as i stared at the tv.''Hey Rosie,did you call me?'' Taylor asked me and i could hear the beeping of a car.''yeah'' i said and heard an echo of my voice.''sorry i didnt answer i was in a meeting'' he apoligised.''its fine'' i said and once again heard my echo.''why did you call?'' i Taylor asked.''i needed to talk to you'' i stated,the echo of my voice still there ''Taylor,why am i on speaker?'' i quizzed.''im driving,i need to talk to you to..in person'' Taylor said,sounding very determined.''what do you want to talk about,that we have to be face to face?'' i asked sitting up on my bed.''its better if i tell you face to face'' Taylor chuckled.''can you met me at the park down the street from your house?'' he asked.''umm..sure,what time is it?'' i asked.''11;45'' Taylor answer and i began getting up from the bed and walking over to turn off the tv.''okay,i'll be there in 5 minutes'' i smiled as i said the words.

The second i sat down on the bench,that was in the middle of the park right infront of the water fountain,i saw Taylor's car pull up on the curb at least thirty five away.i smiled as Taylor got my the car and began making his way towards waved sheepishly as he came closer to me and then finally he sat down beside me.''hey'' i smiled.''hey'' he said back but he wasn't smiling like i was,he wasn't smiling at all.''are you okay?'' i asked,shoving my hands deeper into my jacket pockets as i felt the cold tickle my finger tips.''umm...im not really sure,just nervous i guess'' Taylor smiled,the same sheepish smile he displayed a few moments ago.''what are you nervous about?'' i asked,looking at the water fountain.''well..i really want talk to you about something and i know if i dont talk to you about this now,i never will,so..'' i waited for him to continue but when he didn't i turned my head to read his expression but when i saw how close Taylor was to me,his face just inches and moving closer every second until his lips finally pressed against Taylor pulled parted his lips from mine,he kept his face close to mine so our noses were still touching.''i really like you'' Taylor whispered his hot breathe covering my lips.''and i want you to be my mine'' he hands slowly unraveled their way from my jacket pockets ''is that a question?'' i asked,my voice coming out husky making me blush in embrassment when Taylor chuckled.''Summer Rose will you be mine?'' he asked.''its Rosie..and yes'' i smiled and before Taylor could give a reaction i kissed him,my hands snaking their way around his neck,deepen the kiss.

''Thanks for dropping me home'' i smiled at Taylor.''thats fine'' he said and leaned over and kissed me.i kissed him back and felt Taylor's tounge trace my bottom lip begging for entrance which i allowed,his tounge explored my mouth and my hand brush the skin of his neck and then i moved them to his chest,which was warm against my palms,but despite my wants i pushed myself away by putting pressure on his chest.''i have to go before my mom relises im gone'' i said,removing my hands from his chest and back to my lap,i then giggled as Taylor's lips moved back to cover mine.''i like kissing you'' he mumbled against my lips.''you can kiss me another time'' i said pulling away,with a smile plastered on my face.''how about tomorrow?'' he suggested.''okay but i have work until 4'' i said.''can you come by the set?'' he asked brushing my hair from the forehead to my shoulder.''why do i always have to go to the set?'' i asked.''dont get me wrong,its awesome and everybodys really nice,except Harry,but cant we never go anywhere else'' i explained my questioned.''because its safe there'' Taylor answer with ease,whereas his words shocked me.''safe from what?'' i whispered.''paparatzi...there are already pictures of you on websites..i dont want you exposed to the media..the set is the only place where the paparatzi cant hurt us'' Taylor saw the confused expression i gave and quickly explained ''hurt our relantionship'' i let my head fall on his shoulder.''nothing could ever hurt us'' i said hoping it was true.

''Im kinda surprised you didnt know there were pictures of you on the internet'' Taylor said after a few minutes.''because i check your websites so often'' i said rolled his eyes and said ''i thought Hayden might have seen it on a twilight website and told you,you said she was always on those websites'' i sighed and took my head away from Taylor to let it fall back on the seat.''me and Hayden got in a fight'' i grumbled.''over what?'' Taylor asked.''whos house we should hang out at..''i trailed off.''i'll never understand girls'' Taylor mumbled.''either will i'' I added with a gave me a look that said 'please-tell-me-your-kidding' and I laughed.

The next day at work,I was writing in my journal,scribbling is probable the better term.I was scribbling on my journal as the parlour was nearly closed therefor there was no customers,the last one left just a matter of 3 minutes ago and thats when I took my journal from my bag and started writing.''What do you write in there?'' Uncle Ron asked finishing up counting the money in the till.''Nothing important'' I shrugged.''So in other words stuff you wont tell me?'' He asked with a puzzled face.''Exactly'' i smiled,closing my journal.''Do you tell Taylor about the stuff you write in there?'' Uncle Ron asked,his puzzled expression now a smirk.''H-how do you know about Taylor?'' i stuttered.''Your mom'' he said simply and i felt my teeth grit.''I only told you last night,how the hell did she get to you so fast?'' i demanded.''the magic of a cell phone'' Uncle Ron said sarcastically picking up his keys.''Come on'' he said.''what?'' i asked shocked.''you said you wanted me to take you to see a friend..'' he trailed off but continued after only a few short seconds ''and i amuse this friend is this Taylor and your mom wants me to met him'' Uncle Ron said with his smirk only getting bigger.

''What is this place?'' Uncle Ron asked pulling up to the set.''its a movie set'' i said quickly looking out the window at the farmiliar background.''its a what?'' Uncle Ron asked looking around the view also.''Park here'' i instructed ignoring his question.''then i'll get out and then you can just turn around and i'll get a cab home'' i smiled with my hand on the door handle ready to jump out the second the car stopped moving.''No way I want to met this boy,now what the hell is this place?'' Uncle Ron demanded.''Its a movie set'' i sighed loudly and the car came to an ultimate stop.''please tell me this boy is a camera person or something because i swear if you brought me here to met an actor..'' Uncle Ron trailed off his voice full of anger.I quickly opened the car door and got out,my journal in one hand,and bent down slightly to,hopefully,say my last words to him.''I didnt bring you here,if anything i would be happier if you left right now!'' I said slammed the door shut and began walking away,quite briskly.''Summer!'' Uncle Ron called out from behind me.I came to a stop in front of Harry and turned to Uncle Ron and waited until he came closer.''Sorry Ron,you cant get in here,you need a pass,right Harry?'' I said and looked at Harry for support.''Never stopped you the first time'' He shrugged.''But that was different i was invited to the set but Ron here is not'' I said earning myself a glare from Uncle Ron.''Lets see'' Harry said and turned his stare to Ron.''Whats your business here today,sir?'' Harry asked him and Ron answered with ease ''I'm here today to met Summer's friend,who I just found out is an actor,so I can kill him'' I winced at the thought of Taylor ever getting hurt,for the few seconds I imagined it I first saw Ron holding Taylor in a hopless headlock and then it all quickly changed and Uncle Ron wasn't there anymore instead he was replaced by Steve.I blinked my eyes furiously not wanting to see any more.''I came back to reality and Uncle Ron was now pulling me towards the tent in the far distance.''what are you doing?'' I asked trying to pull him to a stop.

''i want to met your actor friend'' He growled.''whats so bad about actors?'' i quizzed as we were getting closer to the Ron stopped in his steps and turned to me ''its not the bad there have really its what there surounded by,which is drink and drugs and partying!'' He complained and I rolled my eyes.''Not all actors are like that'' I said.''Sure I guess your not used to that,i dont really mind you hanging out with him and stuff but the next thing you know he'll want to date and i dont want you in a relantionship with and actor'' Uncle Ron said sternly.''you cant stop me'' I said crossing my arms.''what?'' he asked again ''your dating him?'' he guessed.''Yes..and i really like him,he's nothing like you think he is'' i said quickly.''Summer'' Uncle Ron groaned.''how thw hell did you get in a relantionship with an actor?'' He sighed but then his face completely changed and he almost shouted his next words.''Who is this,is he famous?Do I know him?What movie set are we on?'' He asked looking around,for hints i guessed.i looked behind him and saw Robert and Jackson ''you wait here,i'll go get him'' i said quickly running past him.I ran up to Robert and Jackson and they quickly glanced at me.''have you guys seen Taylor?'' I asked biting my lip.''its his day off,but he did drop by,you should check his trailer'' Jackson shrugged and i nodded.''you okay?'' Robert asked ''you look nervous'' he added.''my Uncle Ron is here,he wants to met Taylor..so i need to tell Taylor to hide'' i said looking behind me for Ron.''We'll distract him..why dont you go to his trailer'' Robert smiled and I gave him that look that said 'what-do-you-know-that-i-dont' ''which one is he?'' Robert asked stepping past me and I swung to face him.''oh trust me you'll know him'' I said and once they began walking i began running towards Taylor's trailer.

When I was appraoching Taylor's trailer I saw him step out of it and locking the door,with his back turned to me.I slowly creeped up behind him and as carefully as i could covered his eyes with my hands.''guess who?'' I smiled,even though he couldnt see.''give me a clue first'' he chuckled playing along.''im your girlfriend who you adore madly,and i swear if you say another name im gonna kill you'' i said and my hands fell as Taylor turned to face me.''Rosie'' he said and hugged me and then kissed me.''exactly'' i said as our faces were still close together.

''umm..Summer'' a voice said in an awkward tone.I pulled away from Taylor quickly and blushed as I saw Janine,a camera woman on the set,who i had gotten to know on a first name basis because Hayden wanted to met everyone who was envoled in the making of the movie.''yeah?'' i encouraged trying to overcome my embrassment.''Rob told me to tell you to hurry on,the situation is getting out of control,i dont know what he means by that but im hoping you will'' She said.''i get it,thank you'' I smiled back and she gave a nod and walked away.''whats the situation?'' Taylor asked doing bunny ears with his fingers when he said 'situation' ''Umm...well,my Uncle Ron..he wants to met you'' i said using my hands,which was an obvisous sign that i was nervous.''so lets go met him'' Taylor said calmly.''what? No lets run!'' i suggested gripping on to Taylor's lowler arms.''what?'' he laughed.''this isnt funny,you dont know my uncle,he's very...protective of me'' i explained.''good'' Taylor said in the same calm,casual voice.''he doesnt exactly like actors and he really doesnt like the idea that im in a relantionship with one'' I said raising my eyebrows waiting for his response.''well let me change his mind'' Taylor said sternly.

''im not liking this'' i said as we got closer to the great big white tent that was holding my furious Uncle Ron,it was unusual seeing my Uncle Ron like that,furious,he was such a fun loving easy going guy and thats the way i saw him and thats the way i wish he was he was very protective of me,ecspecially since my dad's squeezed my hand that was being held in his ''it will be fine'' he tried to assure we got closer to the tent it became apparent to me that Taylor was only getting closer to me,he was gonna met my Uncle and when Ron tells my mom and she'll want to met him and she'll want Taylor to met Steve and i would imagine that Taylor would want to met scared me,i never wanted Taylor to be in the presence of Steve,to see my mother and Hayden near him is already torture but to see Taylor near him...would be unbearable.

''Here she is now'' i heard Robert say,taking me back to reality.I was now only a minium of 4 steps from my Uncle.I saw Robert with that 'Thank-God-your-here' face on as my Uncle Ron turned to face me and bearly glanced at me instead he fixed his stare on stared him up and down and settled his final stare on our interwined even when i tried to pull my hand away Taylor gripped it tighter not even flinching under Uncle Ron's stare.''Hello,sir,my name is Taylor Lautner'' Taylor said sticking out his free hand for Ron to 's stare wandered from me and Taylor's joined hands to Taylor's waiting hand and then to me but then back to Taylor's hand and he shook his hand,i felt a small bit of relief.''the twilight guy,i know you'' Uncle Ron said sharply letting go of Taylor's hand.''i know you dont approve of Rosie being in a relantionship with an actor but i care about her,a lot,and i would never hurt her..i dont know if that changes your mind but i would really like date your niece'' Taylor said,calmy,and staring straight into my Uncle's eyes.''lets talk about it'' Ron suggested and then when my eyes widened when Ron added ''alone,just me and you''

I watched from across the tent as Ron and Taylor talked to each other.''what do you think they're talking about?'' I asked out loud,but when i didnt get an answer i sighed knowing i was so stupid for asking.I expected Hayden to replie as she would have if she were here,if we weren't in a fight,a stupid fight.I groaned and let my head fall to the table.I missed Hayden and i knew she was the only one that could calm me in this kind of i couldnt talk to Hayden there was one other thing i could always depend on.I flipped open my journal,that i have been carrying around in my back pocket most of the day,i used the black pen that was clipped to the top of my journal to write in it.

As I was writing I got the feeling that someone was looking at me,I glanced up and saw my Uncle Ron walking towards me and didn't stop until he was in front of me.I shut my journal and looked back up on him.''well?'' i raised my Ron let a small smile appear on his face ''I approve'' he said and I smiled.''what changed your mind?'' I asked.''he's a smart guy and he cares for you,thats hard to find'' he said.''which reminds me how did you even come to met him?'' he asked and then quickly added ''nevermind,i have to go'' i smiled at him and I said my final goodbye and Uncle Ron left.

Seconds after I saw Uncle Ron's figure disappear from my view,and the set,I saw Taylor still sitting at the same table he was when he was talking to Uncle Ron,except now he had his head in his hands that were settled on the table.I got up from my table,taking my journal with me.

I sat next to Taylor and he still didn't take his head from his hands.I leaned my chin on Taylor's muscualr shoulder.''thank you'' i said quietly.''whats the verdict?'' he asked as he raised his head to look at me.''he approves'' i smiled.''you can relax'' i added.''yeah?'' Taylor smiled back and I nodded in response.''what did he ask you?'' i wondered aloud.''everything...from my family to my job,a lot about that,and even my marshal arts'' I felt my whole body tense and I knew Taylor noticed because he straightened up just like i did.''you never told me you did marshal arts...like karate'' I said and Taylor gave me a concerned look.''i guess i didnt...whats wrong with you,your Uncle took great comfort in it'' He said.''why?'' i asked a little quieter than usual.''he said it lets him know i can protect you,phiscally..he spoke as if you were being attacked every day of the week'' Taylor said and then added ''but with all the bruises you get i guess you do need protecting'' he said and leaned in and kissed the corner of my eye,where there had once been a bruise.

We sat in silence,for only a few seconds and then Taylor asked ''you wanna watch a movie?'' surprising me,once again.''you never sieze to amaze me'' Taylor laughed,a little louder than usual.''whats so funny?'' i giggled,loving the sound of his laugh.''your Uncle said the same thing'' Taylor laughed and I laughed with him.''so do you wanna watch a movie?'' he repeated,still laughing as he spoke.''yeah sure'' i smiled.

Taylor brought me to his trailer and there I saw how exculsive he actually trailer was completely pimped out,which meant he even had a little bedroom and everything but we stayed clear of there and settled on the sofa in the main part of the bus,where a small tv popped in a randome dvd that i wasnt really watching as i was watching my fingers dance across Taylor's torso,amusing myself.''having fun?'' Taylor chuckled.''mmhmm'' i mumbled,as Taylor kissed the top of my head,that was laying on his chest.''thank you,again,for today'' i said twisting my body slightly to steady my chin on his chest.''for what in particular?'' he questioned.''for talking to my Uncle for me..most guys wouldn't welcome it..espceially before we even had our first date'' i explained with a soft voice.''i know and to be quite honest Rosie,i didn't think i would be so eager to met your family but i was...i want them to know that i care for you,that i would never let anything happen to you...i want you to know that to'' He said,looking deep into my eyes,trying to read me just like i was trying to do with him.I wanted to say it all back to him and more,i wanted to tell him everything but i couldn't so instead i whispered ''Dido''

I took a deep breath before knocking on Hayden's front door,when i did it took only a few seconds for her smalled brother to open the door.''Summer!'' Andrew,Hayden's older brother announced.''Andrew'' i smiled.''what are you doing back here,your a big college boy now'' I smiled at him.''we have a break,partying,not having to worry about lectures and having a great time is all i've been doing'' Andrew nodded his head.''all week?'' i clarified.''no'' Andrew shook his head and quickly added ''all semester'' and i laughed at his lame sense of humour that i missed over the pased couple of months.''i missed you'' i thought out loud.''you've been missing Hayden too,i guess'' He said,making it sound like a question.''pretty much..is she here?'' i asked hoping she was.''right upstairs'' Andrew smiled stepping back to give me the pathway of the stairs.I laughed slightly at Andrew's swagger.I began walked and as i came to the middle of the stairway,Andrew called after me ''you'll know Hayden,shes the one singing 'All by Myself' and hugging a picture of the two of you'' He yelled.I turned back to smile and show my approval of his joke and then quickly jogged up the rest of the stairs and to Hayden's door.I took another deep breath before walking into Hayden's room.

I saw her,my bestfriend,sitting on the bed scribbling on a refil pad with a guitar on her glanced up from her book and smiled at me ''come here!'' she urged motioning with her hand for me to come closer.I hesitantly took a couple of steps and leaned over Hayden's bed to see what was written on the A4 sheet.''arent you gonna sit down?'' Hayden asked.I quietly took a seat beside her.''whats up with you?'' we both asked at the same time and immediately laughed and Hayden then took a long look at me.''i was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to come over'' I nodded my head ''me too'' i mumbled.''Aren't you angry?'' I asked soon after,wanting to hear the answer so I could understand her non-chalant attitiude.''it was a stupid fight,nothing worth losing a arm or limb over'' Hayden gave a small smile not knowing that if we hadn't have fought she could have most likely dont that very thing.''then why didnt you call me?'' i asked yet another question.''i did,yesterday,TWICE! but you didnt answer'' she explained.''obvisouly'' i added in a quiet tone as Hayden continued.''i even tried Taylor..that is so wierd i can say i have Taylor Lautner's number!'' Hayden shrieked in delight.

When i got home it was almost eleven,i knew Steve wouldn't be happy about that but took comfort in the fact my mom would be i slowly acrossed the hall as i heard the tv in the living room and didnt want to disturb Steve and my mom,but i stopped in the middle of the hall when i heard the living room door open and saw light spread across the hall carpet.I looked up and felt a strong feeling of fear enter me,like it usually did when,i saw Steve.''Where have you been?'' He demanded.''At Hayden's'' I replied,hoping that would be enough but of course it wasnt.''so thats 2 weeks,eh, where you've been,nearly everyday for the past 2 weeks?'' He questioned,mixing up his words.''What does it matter,im here now!'' I said,using my courage as I was still under the illusion that my mom was home.''im gonna pretend that you didnt say thatt'' Steve said,slurring his last word this was when i relised he was drunk.I took a involitary step back.''Whats wrong?'' Steve slurred his words once again and said them louder than they should have been.''im gonna go to bed'' I said trying to side step Steve and get up the stairs he was partly blocking.''come watch tv with me'' He suggested and gave his drunken laugh and stumbled slightly.I knew if I did i would end up with bruises,the last thing i wanted to be covered in.''I'm really tired,i think ill just go to bed'' I said and stepped a stair up the stairway and felt Steve latch into my arm and pull me back down.''i said watch tv'' He said and nodded.

I stumbled into my room feeling the throbbing of the bruises on my legs,arms and had told me my mom was called to the city for an important meeting,that could last up to days.I wondered what kind of important meeting could last for days about a ice-cream parlor i didnt know.I felt unsafe and sore in a house,alone,with blood spilled from my spilt lip i wandered back out of the room and down the stairs and through the front door.I kept walking to the one place where i felt safe.

I stood infront on Taylor's trailer,I had gotten in through a hole in the the wiring at the back of the set.I dug the key of the trialer from my pocket,Taylor gave me it so i had somewhere to go when i was here and he was filming.I got into the trialer and walked down the to small room that held the double bed,I eased my self into the bed knowing if i flopped myself down i would cause my pain to become more i wrapped the white covers closer to my body,I smelled the scent of Taylor fill my when i recalled Taylor's words,when i asked him why we were always at the set.''because its safe there''

''Taylor!'' I was woken by the sound of someone yelling the name of the person,i so dearly wanted next to eyes fluttered open,but immediately closed again,and I turned in the bed,my body aching.''what?'' i heard Taylor's muffled words.''its Summer Rose'' The girl's voice informed him.''What?'' he asked agin and I heard his footsteps quicken.I then heard Taylor's voice question ''Rosie?'' and I then felt the weight of the bed increase,making it sink slightly.I felt Taylor's fingers graze across my cheek,i slowly opened my eyes.''Rosie'' Taylor said,as my sight formed a worried expression on his perfectly .''Taylor'' i responded hoarsely.''What happened?How did you get here?'' Taylor asked,lowly.I knew i wasnt answering his question but i gave the best explanation i had '' I feel safe here'' With that response,Taylor eased himself to lay beside me and wrap his strong arms around me.

''Get a doctor'' Taylor told the woman standing in the door nodded and scurried off.''Tell me what happened?'' Taylor asked,with the softest of voices.''nothing'' i whispered.''Rosie,your covered in bruises and in the bed of my trailer..are you telling me its because of nothing?'' He questioned of of worry and concern.''I got in some trouble...with some girls from the parlor and my mom is out of town..i didnt know where to go'' I lied looking down at Taylor's chest,i watched it rise and fall to distract me asi lied.''do you need somewhere to stay...while your mom is out of town?'' Taylor asked,shocking me.I looked into his eyes ''why you have any suggestions?'' I smiled slighthly but i felt the crack in my lip begin to break so I stopped.''well after we get you all bandged up,you could stay in my apartment..with me'' Taylor said and kissed my forehead.''i'd like that'' I smiled again,not caring if it pained me.

Later we we all huddled around a fake camp fire,i didnt know if it was legal for there to be a fire on a movie set with the electronis everywhere but it was here either way.A bunch of the cast where and around as most of the crew were still working on last minute things and there was a shot left,that had to be shot at night.I was scribbling in my journal once again as Taylor was talking on the phone to his parents.''what you writing?'' A guy asked as he sat next to me,I looked up at him as i flipped my journal looked farmiliar,i had a flashback of his picture on Hayden's wall and i remembered her telling me about him.''Brian?'' I guessed.''BooBoo'' He smiled.''oh,sorry,Im Summer Rose'' I smiled back,my lip didnt hurt as bad now but i knew my left eye and part of my nose was bruised in black.''I know,everybody on set knows you'' He informed me.''really?'' I asked.''yeah'' I saw him glance my eye,the bruised one.''is it really that bad?'' I asked.''No,sorry,i just wondering how you got it,thats all'' BooBoo blushed at being caught out.''i fell'' i said as if reflex,using the lie i had so many times before.''you said you got in trouble with a couple of girls?'' Taylor's voice asked from behind me.I then blushed at being caught out.

''Yeah,what i meant was,the girls roughed me up and then they pushed me and i fell on the corner of the wall'' I said,lying so smoothly as Taylor came to sit beside me and looked as though he was trying to read me,find out the truth,so in hopes to distract him I asked him the first question that came to mind.''what did your parents say?'' Taylor gave me one last concerned look and answered ''they said you can stay as long as you want...were having dinner with them tonight'' He stated.''I cant met your parents looking like this!'' I said immediately and sharply.''your going to be living in a house with them,your gonna have to met them sometime'' Taylor retorted.''Wow,Taylor,it probable the first girl you brought home and shes bruised..might look suspicious!'' BooBoo laughed but Taylor only glared back causing BooBoo to cough on his laughter.I laughed in response to his facial expression.

''I cant believe your making me do this'' I growled at Taylor as we walked down his stairway to the hall where i would offically met his family.''why,dont you want to met my family?'' Taylor asked.''its not that,you only get to make an impression once and i would really like to do that when im not black and stopped in the middle of the stairs,me stopping with him.''Look at me'' He said,I did as he said and Taylor's hand caught mine as the other caressed my cheek.''It kills me that this happened to you and i wasnt there to protect you...even though i told you i always would be.I never want anything like this to happen to you again...i want to protect you and if that means you meeting my parents and staying with us then thats what will happen,i will protect you'' Taylor said with our faces only centimetres away from each other.I didnt know how to respond,i knew if i said something it would sound stupid and most likely leak the truth so instead i leaned in to enclose the space between our faces and pressed my lips to his.

I felt Taylor kiss me back,his hand travelling from the hold of my hand to the small of my back.I then wrapped my arms around his neck when we both heard a high pitched squeak,followed by ''Control..its a great thing,you should try it'' The voice said,i pulled away from Taylor to see a small,very pretty little girl,maybe 12 or a little older maybe.I felt myself blush and my hands retreated to my sides.''Rosie,this is my sister Makena'' Taylor informed me.''Hello'' was all i managed to say,with a smile appearing on my face.''hey'' She responded smiling and added ''Dinners ready'' Taylor lead me the rest of the way down the stairs and Makena went ahead of us into the dining room.''You can do this'' Taylor smiled and kissed me again.

We walked in to see Makena seated at the table,a man,who i amused was Taylor's dad,setting the table and then a woman,Taylor's mom i asumed once again,put two plates of food in two seating all looked up to see me,with Taylor's arm around my waist.''Mom..Dad,this is Rosie'' Taylor introduced me,wrongly.''Summer Rose'' I corrected as instint.I blushed as his parents left what they were doing to stand in front of me.''Dont you like being called Rosie?'' Taylor's dad asked me.''Taylor is the only one that really calls me it'' I admitted.''Deborah,They have nicknames for eachother already'' Taylor's dad laughed causing me to blush ,Taylor's mom,stuck out her hand which i shook,as firmly as possible ''Its very nice to met you Summer Rose,Im Deborah and my third child beside me is called Dan,we've heard so much about you'' Deborah smiled as she released my hand.''Likewise'' I smiled back.''Rosie is very nervous'' Taylor informed everybody causing me to blush,once again and I turned into his body,as if instinct.I felt embrassed as i heard Dan laugh and Taylor chuckled in my ear.I slowly turned back to them ''theres nothing to be nervous about'' Deborah said smiling,the smile that said 'i-been-there-you'll-live' so i nodded and smiled,nerves still pulsing through me veins.

We were all seated,after digging into our food.I was seated beside Taylor and Makena,across from Dan and Deborah.''So what is your mom doing out of town?'' Dan asked me.''A business meeting,was all i was told'' I answered as best i could.''What business does she do?'' Deborah contunued.''My dad passed his ice cream parlor onto her when he passed,shes been running it ever since'' I answered and triggering some shock within them.''Taylor never told us,you lost your dad?'' Deborah pondered.''I dont really like to talk about it'' I shrugged shyly.''Its okay,they're just nosey'' Makena informed me,taking a spoonfull of potatoe.''Oh please'' Dan whined,like a 15 year old girl making me giggle.''you are!'' Makena exclaimed.''we're not'' Deborah said calmly.''it best to agree with parents..your allowance could increase if you do'' I whispered to Makena,the other saw I was whispering to her but didnt know what i was looked from me to her parents and back and then to her parents again.''your right'' She rest of the family gave a expression of astonishment.''What did you say? She never listens to me like that'' Taylor asked.''Your not a woman Taylor...as far as Summer knows'' Makena shrugged and I laughed at her.

After dinner Deborah refused I helped clean up so instead I was in the living room with Taylor,sitting right next to him.''That wasn't so bad,was it?'' Taylor asked.''Not at all,your family is amazing...you all seem so happy'' I observed.''We are'' Taylor responded.''Thats wierd'' i said quietly.''your wierd..being happy is..good'' Taylor tried informing me.''what makes you happy?'' I asked smirking,leaning closer to caught up and grinned at me,''tons of things,like, warm'' He kissed me.''smiley'' He kissed me again.''Happy'' Another kiss.''protective'' He continued to kiss me,he moved down to my jawline and continued.''sexy'' He murmured against my skin as my arms wrapped around his neck.''inappropriate'' Was another word that came from Taylor's mouth right before it travelled back up to kiss my lips again.I kissed him back,trying to keep a smile at knew very well he was the one thing that can me me happy,without even trying,and even though I shouldn't have I hoped he felt the same way.

''Ugh!'' I heard the noise of disgust and immediately stopped kissing Taylor.I pulled my face away from his to see Makena holding a bowl of popcorn and displaying a face that said 'i-will-never-get-that-image-out-of-my-head' I giggled but at the same time,I was blushing from the embrassment of having one of Taylor's family memebers catch us making out.''Go get an apartment'' Makena advised walking towards the couch and plopping herself down,inches away from Taylor and I.''Don't worry,i'll be out of here soon enough'' Taylor replied.''I was joking'' Makena grumbled.''what?'' I asked getting lost lost in the conversation.''I'm looking for an apartment'' Taylor explained.I didn't know exactly how to respond to this new found information so I quickly tossed a question ''Have you seen any you like?'' Taylor ahook his head ''No,but I'm going looking tommorrow...you can come if you want'' Taylor said.''Sure'' I nodded slowly,processing the words in my mind.''Its not like i'm asking you to move in with me..'' Taylor reassured me,after noticing my expression of fright,as if it was a horrible idea...which to me,it was.

''Well Summer,you can stay in our spare room,it should be warm enough in there we have extra blankets in ther anyway and if you want a bath or shower or anything like that you can go on the bathroom is two doors down from your room'' Deborah told me.''Thank you'' I smiled at her.''And i feel i have a need to say this'' Dan said from the couch.''Thats when you know you don't need to say anything...espcecially if its about what you talked to me about earlier'' Taylor sighed.''I'm serious Taylor,your under my roof and untill you get your own place you will go by my rules'' Dan lay down the law,he frightened me a small bit.I hated when people yelled at me,or yelled at anyone,even though Dan wasn't exactly yelling he was becoming more serious and in my view slightly aggresive, in my experience I knew this behaviour would end with someone getting hit,I never wanted to see Taylor in that situation.I guess in some ways thats why I haven't told him about my..pain because Taylor could get all worked up and hurt Steve and become the one thing I never wanted to see him as; the body slightly stiffened at the thought and I quickly interrupted Dan,so he would turn his mild aggression on me rather than Taylor.''I will obey rules..you just have to give them to me..your letting me in your home and I don't expect you to let me walk all over that.I appreciate what your doing for me and I will respect you and your home''

Dan smiled at me ''Thats nice of you to say Summer but there is only one rule im gonna give you and that isnt about respecting me but more about respecting my son'' Taylor groaned and threw himself back in the couch ''Please stop talking'' He said, brushing his hands through his hair.I turned my attention back to Dan,I looked at him and waiting for him to finish as I was still unsure on what he was about to say.''I dont want you going into eachother's rooms at night,i dont know much about you Summer an-'' Deborah cut him off.''Dan! Stop talking,you cant say things like that to the poor girl'' I could feel blood rush to my cheeks and I knew in the matter of seconds I would look like the colour of a cherry.I turned to Taylor to see how he was holding up and he mouthed the words ''Sorry'' to me.I nodded with a small smile on my turned his attention back to his parents and spoke over them so they could hear him over their babbling.''i'll show Rosie to her room''

Taylor carried my bag to my room and dropped it inside the door.''You should be fine in here tonight...and never mind my dad'' Taylor said.''What do you mean never mind your dad?'' I asked smirking,I was play the tune on this one.''He just...goes on and on..over thinks things'' Taylor shrugged.I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck ''Meaning?'' I asked in a whisper as I leaned in and layed a kiss on his neck.''Nothing..just..'' I kissed his up his neck and along his jawline and found his mouth.''Nothing'' He muttered against my lips,as I had my arms around his neck I began guiding Taylor backwards,towards the fell onto the bed,without breaking the kiss,Taylor supported himself by his muscular arms as I lay under him and thats when I the the sensations of his tounge dancing around mine really portrait.I let one of my hands travel up to Taylor's hair and knot his hair between my fingers.I then somehow got the strenght to roll us over so I was in top of him.I straddled his hips and that broke the kiss as I sat and balanced myself of Taylor's hips.I slowly leaned down and kissed him one last time on the lips ''I'm not that kind of girl'' I said to him,my face only cms smiled at me ''I know..i never thought you were'' I sat back up on his hips and Taylor sat up too making sure to wrap his arms around my back to make sure i didn't fall off him and onto the floor.''You mean you were trying to tease me?'' Taylor chuckled.I nodded letting myself choose my next words carefully.''Yeah..but I guess it wasn't a complete waste of time,it got you..excited'' I smirked,referring to the bulge I felt against my jumped slightly and I climbed off him and lay on the bed next to him laughing.''This isnt funny'' Taylor argued,but yet still laughing himself.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard my phone ring from the bedside table,I quickly snatched it in the hopes that it wouldn't wake anyone in the surrounding rooms,like Makena who's room was beside this one.I answered the phone without checking the caller ID, that was my first mistake as it was Steve's voice who I heard when I first answered.''Where the hell are you!'' He demanded.''At a friends'' I said as strongly as possible.''You just think you can get up and leave?'' Steve asked,anger full in his voice.''I did leave and I'll be back the day my mom come back,she wont even have to know'' I said.''I know she wont,cause I wont be telling her'' Steve said and after a seconds silence I heard the line go dead.

I set the phone down carefully as my breathing began to calm down.I slowly got up from the bed and tip toed my way across the room,the slit of light from under the door being my only I got to the door,I slowly opened it to see the small light on that was in the hall,I stepped out to see was there anyone in the hallway.I didn't see anyone in the hallway but I heard a tv at the end of the hall,i concentrated hard on what room Taylor had told me was his.I squinted my eyes as i pushed down the handle of the room I suspected was his.I slowly opened the doors at the same pace i opened my the door was half open I saw Taylor sitting up in his bed,his lamp on,reading something that looked like a looked up at me and smiled.I entered the room and slowly closed the door,the loud click telling me it was definately closed.I turned back to Taylor ''Couldn't sleep?'' He asked and I simply nodded and ran over to his bed,jumping in the bed to scooch up beside him.''I went into your room earlier to see if you were okay..you looked peacefully..'' Taylor said,making me relize that he was the only one that truely worries about me all the time,I had my mom and Hayden but they didnt care for me the way Taylor did,he cared for me too much and he would go to any lenghts to protect me,i know he tried to understand me,he was relentless when it came to trying to understand and just be there for me...maybe i could tell him about Steve

Maybe Taylor would just let me stay here with him and that would be it,he would keep me away from Steve and thats it.I took a deep breath and when it all came back out it came out in the form of five words ''You know about my bruises'' I stated,not looking directly at Taylor,but i could feel his stare on me.I had nowhere to hide.

''Are you hurting?'' Taylor asked,not letting me continue,his concern getting in the way.''No its not that'' I said feeling my heartbeat excelerate and my ears got hotter indicating my whole face was going a sour shade of red.I looked up at Taylor and possible outcomes began speeding around my if Taylor couldn't handle this? What if he went after Steve,as much as I hated the man and as much as he tortures me if I ever saw Taylor do what Steve does to me it would change the way I look at him completely..thats when it all dawned on me no matter what happens after I tell him,or anyone,everything is going to change.''Rosie..are you okay?'' Taylor asked,looking at me like a fragile object that could break if he said one wrong word,he was seeing me for me.I shook my head ''Taylor'' My voice came out as a whimper ''You would never leave me right?'' I asked my voice cracking.''What?'' Taylor asked,I was only making him more catouis.''What brought this on?'' He asked.''Just answer the question'' I begged him.''Rosie'' He sighed putting whatever he was reading away and then turning back to me ''Haven't you been listening? Haven't you noticed that you are living in my house? Don't you see how crazy I am about you..don't you listen when I tell you how much I care about you?'' I just looked into his gorgous brown eyes.''Rosie..I lo-'' I spoke over him before he finished.''Dont'' I warned.''But I do'' Taylor insisted.I shook my head,looking down at his hand that was now interwined with mine,sitting between us.''Just because I said it doesn't mean you have to say it back'' I nodded my head slowly,I wanted to say it back to him,but that word meant so much,so much that Taylor didn't could he love me when he doesn't know the full me? How could he admit his feelings for me so easily,how could accept the fact that I didn't say it back,or the fact I wouldn't even let him say the words...but then again why am I asking such stupid questions when I already knew the was because he loved me.

''I want to say it back..i do,i just can't'' I said quietly,still not looking me Taylor in the eye.''Rosie,you dont have to say anything'' He said his face coming closer to mine,trying to catch my eyes in a gaze.I nodded finally looking up into his eyes,I could melt into them.''This all started with you talking about your bruises,you wanted to tell me something?'' Taylor rememebered,memory of an actor I guess.''Nothing,i was just sore..thats it'' I said,laying back in the bed fully,meaning Taylor was sitting up slightly in the bed,looking down apon my fragile body.''What can I do to make them better?'' He asked in a whisper as he leaned down to kiss me,he slowly parted his lips from mine but kept them a cm away from my lips,he then whispered in my ear ''Will kiss them better?'' It send a shiver down my spine and I nodded,not able to began start away and he kissed the corner of my eye first,seeing as it was my most visible Taylor went to my cut lip,he slowly kissed my lips,I bite down on his lip,I could feel a smile spread across Taylor's lips and he moved his lips from my lips and down my jawline,he was doing this all painfully when Taylor came to my neck,i felt his tounge against skin as he began sucking on caught me by surprise and I let a moan fall out of my mouth and immediately slapped my hand ontop of my mouth to try and stop myself.

When Taylor left my neck he lowered himself down my body and asked ''Where does it hurt?'' I slowly lifted my top and stopped right up until my breasts,to show me my bruises, meaning my shirt has the only thing covering my chest seeing as I dont wear bras to bed.I could see his display of mixed emotions; anger,sadness, lowered his lips and they made contact with my stomach,right above my lay his lips on the bruise I had recieved from such hard contact but his lips touched it so lightly,so gently as if he he was afraid I would break into pieces if he wasnt too continued to kiss my bruises,each just as gently as the last.I had never been touched so gently in my life and it all just caught me off gaurd,I felt tears gather in my was so..beautiful but at the same time it was all so was kissing the bruises I had recieved from a man whom I have to live with even though he swears he will never let me get in harms kissed the last bruise that was on my torso,and this bruise was located just cms away from my hip bone,when his lips made contact a tear fell from my eye.I couldn't control myself,I never wanted to seem weak by crying in front of Taylor but here I am crying in front of him the second was the one person I wanted to keep out of my hurt but yet seemed to be the one I always end up showing it to.

More tears fell from my eyes as Taylor sat up on the bed to look down apun my body once used one of his fingers,his index,to trail its way slowly up my body,still being as gentle.I could only imagine what I looked like to him,my eyes closed with tears still falling from them,I must have looked so vunerable and pety,just how I at the same time I felt important and cared about and.. I felt Taylor's finger slowly slide its way up through the center of my breasts and up my neck to met my lips,he traced my lips making me slowly open my eyes,to see his eyes glued to the same body part as his finger came up to the side of my nose and Taylor looked into my eyes and I saw him try to read my face,trying to understand what I was going through,why I was crying.I wanted to tell him that its was because how he made me feel,special and made me feel like that girl in the movies,that girl who gets the amazing boyfriend and she has this big back story that shows why shes so only thing that worries me about that girl is the fact that something bad always happens and she loses her prince.

Taylor lat dwon beside me and I turned to face him him in the wiped a tear from my didn't ask any question the only thing I could hear was our breathing and the beating of my heartbeat.I wondered was his beating as fast,I let my hand touch Taylor's chest,i searched for his heart,when I felt his his heart beat against my palm I let it stay eventually I needed to be closer.I ended up with my ear pressed against his chest to hear his heartbeat,it was at a regular beat, how I fell asleep,in the arms of Taylor Lautner,listening to his heart beat.

The next morning I woke up back in the room I was suppose to slept in last night.I was slightly confused as to how I had woken up in here to when I looked to the bedside table and saw a piece of paper propped up against the lamp.I picked it up to read the few words that were wrote on it.

Rosie,  
I carried you back in here so my parents wouldn't freak.I had to go out for a meeting but I'll back to collect you later.  
Love,Taylor

I smiled onced I saw the word Love.I lay back in the bed and shook my whole body,trying to understand how it was all happening to was Taylor Lautner now in love with me? But did I really care how it happened,it was happening thats all that mattered.I couldn't get the smile of my face.I sat up in the bed and looked around the room,I saw a few boxes in the corner of the room,beside the wardrobe.I looked the other side of the bed and saw my duffle bag open on the floor,my clothes torn our of than that the room was pretty plain,I didn't question it too much as I was staying in the spare room of the Lautner's house.I got up from the bed and took a few steps towards the door,but I stopped in my tracks and looked down and saw I was wearing a old concert top and shorts,did I really wanna go out there looking like this? But i wanted a shower,did it reallt matter? I never had this feeling before,of this need for acceptance.I never wanted someone to like me so much,it was they liked me or they didnt but with Taylor's family it was different.I wanted them to like me,he meant so much to me but if his family don't like me...it would make things difficult.

I swallowed the fear of losing Taylor over a p!nk t-shirt and opened the door to walk into the hallway and towards the stairs,I could hear people talking down stairs and followed the brought me to the kitchen where I saw Deborah running around picking up,well,anything and stuffing it in her bag.''Im sorry Makena but I have to go to work,meaning you have to go to school'' Deborah apoligized.''Mom,but i dont feel well,im sick!'' Makena whined.''I'm old enough to stay at home alone,anyway'' She continued.''Go get dressed,if you still dont feel well by lunch,your dad will pick you up and take you to the office'' Deborah tried compromising.''No,mom,please dont make me go in'' Makena was on the verge of crying.

I spoke up hoping to help the situation ''I can look after Makena,if she's sick'' Both Deborah and Makena turned to face me,not having noticed my presence until gave me a look that said 'i-dont-know-if-thats-a-good-idea' but Makena let a smile spread across her face.''See,its all good,i can just stay her with Summer'' Makena clarified turning back to her mom.''I dont know'' Deborah said and quickly added ''No offence Summer'' I shook my head ''Its fine,i get it you barely know me but I used to take care of my dad all the time when he was sick,im practically a nurse'' I told her,I saw her expression change slightly from cautious to sympathy,a look I was so tired of seeing but at the same time it was all she could do.''Thanks Summer'' Deborah said with a small smile on her face.I mirrored the smile and nodded ''I'll be back at around six and make dinner'' Deborah told us both as she hurried out the back door to get to work in time.

''So,whats wrong with you?'' I asked,leaning on the table,facing Makena.''Doctors think its terminal'' She joked but she quickly remembered what I had said about my dad,minutes before didn't say anything just gave an apoligetic look.''Its fine..but seriously,you really didnt want to go to school today,must be serious? You dont look to sick to me'' I said,looking her in the eye but she looked down,breaking contact.''I am'' She gave a fake cough that sounded like a hiccup.I laughed at her attempt ''That was the worst fake cough I have ever heard'' I continued laughing and Makena giggled and blushed in embrassment.I recovered and just smiled at her,as kindly as I could  
''Lets leave the acting to Taylor..now just tell me,are you really sick?''  
''If i tell you,will you stop smiling at me like that..its kinda creppy'' Makena asked.I took a more serious face on and nodded.''No'' She said,in almost a whisper.I gave it a few seconds before asking another question ''Why dont you wanna go to school?'' I whispered back.''..i just dont feel up to it,the teachers and the homework'' Makena lied,I knew she was lying.I read it on her face,the same way I read the fear and the anxiety and the fear of being caught out.I could read them so well because I had displayed them so many times myself.

''Makena,are you being bullied?'' I looked me dead in the eye ''Dont tell my parents,or Taylor'' She begged.''How are you being bullied?'' I asked,ignoring her previous words.''Don't Summer,please!'' She continued.''Kena please'' I said growing my own nickname for her.''Just tell me because if they hit you..'' I trailed off.''No its now like that..really,they call me names and tease me..the leave me out of stuff and humiliate me..'' Makena let it all spill out,I saw how she was holding in but at the same time letting out as much as she it all off her chest seemed to be helping her slightly,I could see it in her expression.''the most violent they got with me was push me in the hallway'' I let my head fall into my hands.''Makena,I have to tell someone'' I said after hearing they had pushed her.''Dont,you cant'' I looked up again.''Why not?'' Makena didnt hesitate to answer ''Everything here going so well and everybody is so happy,I dont want to ruin anything'' I shook my head.''Your not happy'' I stated.''I dont want to ruin the happiness of my family'' She repharsed her previous statment.''How about this,we go down to your school and we try and sort this out and we'll deal with your family later'' I suggested.''Thanks,Summer'' Makena smiled.

''This is reidiculous!'' I shook my head.''I'm sorry miss but to deal with an issue like this we need a parent or gaurdian'' said to me.

We travelled to the school,in a cab,and had to wait 20 minutes to see the Principal and now that I explained the situation and gave him the names the Principal was denieing us any help.''What does it matter when this child's safety is at stake?'' I demanded.''You make it sound as if Makena is inder attack'' ''And your making it sound as if she isnt in danger at all,isnt school a place where a kid is meant to feel safe and secuir and right now your denieing Makena of both a Principal it should be you concerned with is the welfare of your students!'' I argued,Makena staying quiet beside me.''We are greatly concerned with our students we just hope the parents are ass concerned and we will take action when we have discussions with them'' said calmly.''This is bullshit!'' I exclaimed and kept his cool apperence and said ''There is no need for that use of language'' My boiling piont was gone and I felt my temper run free.''And obviously there is no use for a principal when he does fuck all!'' I stood up and turned to Makena.''We're going'' I said and she jumped to her feet.

Out in the hallway was where I let a sigh escape my lips.''Thats it,if they wont do anything I will,show me the girl and I'll confort her'' I said and Makena pulled me to a stop by the arm.I turned to face her ''Summer,stop,when we tell my parnerts they will come in and the principal might actually do something'' She said.''I know..its just,you finally tell someone your being bullied and they dont even listen to you'' I shook my head,trying to understand it.''I know..but thanks for going in there and swearing at my principal anyway'' Makena smiled.''Your welcome..and how come you seem to be okay with telling your parents now?'' I asked out of curiousity.''Once you see how much one person cares..i figured how could things not get better''

When Makena and I burst through the front door and I laughed slightly as Makena shivered from the warm air her skin was now coming into contact with.''Cold?'' I asked and she smiled and nodded her head.''Rosie!'' I heard Taylor called.''Yeah?'' I called back and saw Taylor walk into the hallway,chewing down on donut.''Muscles aren't made from donuts'' Makena tutted.''What are you doing here? Don't you have school'' Taylor asked swallowing the last of his donut and wiping his hands in his jeans.I turned to Makena ''You gonna tell him?'' I asked.''Now?'' She whined.I nodded my head ''What did I miss?'' Taylor asked walking closer to us.''You should tell him'' I adviced and relized what a hypocrite I was being,I was pressuring Makena to tell her family but yet I wouldn't do it myself and I was being beaten on a regular basis? Was that right? I answered my own question for wasn't right Steve was hitting me and it wasn't right that I was letting him.

After Makena explained things to Taylor,we were both nervously waiting for his reaction.I assumed he would begin with questions and then get anger about it,like I had,But Taylor surprized me and as he was sitting beside Makena,he hugged course,I forgot,Taylor is the sweetest guy in the did I find it so hard to tell Taylor everything?

Taylor and I brought the dishes to the kitchen as Makena began telling her parents about her being bullied.I rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dish-washer and when I turned around and saw Taylor leaning against the counter just looking at me.I could feel myself blush under his stare ''What are you staring at?'' I asked pushing my hair back form my face.''She told you first'' He stated.I just nodded ''She really likes you'' He said and letting his arms find there way around my waist and pulled me closer to him.''I like her too'' I replied.''No..She liked you so much that she told you..first'' And I nodded again and I began drawing on Taylor's chest with my finger.

''I like you so much..that I want to tell you something..first'' I said nervously.''Yeah?'' Taylor encouraged.I looked up into his brown eyes and I needed to tell him,but there was something in me that just something inside of me that stopped the words from coming up.I would just tell him as much as I could and I knew all that could be told in three words.''I need you'' I told him,letting a few bricks fall of the wall that kept me wall that I wished so badly to crumble to the ground but yet I gaurded it incase it ever tried.''I need you too'' He told him.''Why?'' I asked in a small voice.''You might not realize this but..i love you and I cant even imagine being without you..i dont want to'' I wanted to roll my eyes at how cheesy he was being but I only smiled.''Then dont..its not gonna happen'' I told kissed me ''Im taking you out'' Taylor said once our lips parted.I leaning foward to kiss his lips again because at that second in time I relized that he was too good for me.

Taylor wouldn't tell me where we were going so I didn't know what to wear,I was pulling clothes out of the little duffle bagI had jumped out at me,I wanted something that said 'I want to be good for this guy' and not just 'i dont know why he's with me' I groaned as i threw another top aside and I heard someone laugh behind me and turned to see Debrah leaning in the doorway.''No clothes?'' She smiled and I nodded my head and stood up.''Thank you for Makena'' She said walking into the room.''Its nothing...she just needed to tell someone'' I shrugged.''You would know I guess'' Deborah replied.''What?'' I asked shocked.''Its just everything you've been through,the girls that gave you the bruises'' Deborah pionted out ''and of course,the loss of your father'' I didn't know where exactly this conversation was going.''Its alot for a young girl like you to handle'' She continued.''Yeah i guess it is'' I nodded.''A lot for anyone to handle'' She exageratted.''Dont take this the wrong way..but what are you trying to say?''

''Nothing,Summer,just that my son has a very busy lifestyle and..'' Deborah trailed off.''And?'' I encouraged curious on what she might say.''Summer,I know this sounds terrible of me and it sounds like I'm sticking my nose in but I'm only doing it because I love my son deeply and he seems to care for you a lot...you two seem to be getting quite serious and w-'' I cut her off so I could finish her sentence for her ''And with all the baggage I have it might be tough on Taylor'' I tried and Deborah simply said ''Your so young to be in such a serious relationship'' I nodded.''I get what your saying'' Deborah sighed ''I really do sound like a monster,I just had to say'' I nodded,why could I have said to her? A lot,I thought to myself.I could have told her that I'm sorry that my father's death is a burden on Taylor,I could have told her how I am loaded with baggage and the only person getting me through it all is Taylor,he is the only reason that I am remotely sane and was the reason I was loved and the reason I I didnt,I held back like I always did,I kept my mouth shut because I thought it was best..well look where thats gotten me.I looked up at Deborah and saw she was half way out of the room,I opened my mouth to say it all and it slowly shut again as her foot passed the it really matter? The damage was done.

I walked into Taylor's room to see him on the phone.''I'm sorry about that ,I didn't know that was the case'' I heard him apoligize and let my mouth drop.''Are you talking to my mom?'' I turned to face me and hand out to thw phone to me as I walked closer.''Shes pissed'' He whispered and I took the phone reluctantly.''Hello?'' I said and Taylor said back on his bed.''Summer Rose Moore,so help me God when I see you!'' Mom mother started and I winced at out loud her voice was through the phone.''What did I do?'' I asked,nothing jumping out at me as wrong.''Oh,i dont know,why dont we talk about where you slept last night?'' She asked,anger reamining in her voice.I walked over to sit beside Taylor.''I'm staying at Taylors'' I informed her.''Thanks for telling me! Why could you explain that to me! and i've said it to him too but if he touched you in any way tha-'' I cut her off.''You didnt!'' I said and glanced at didnt know say anything.''Yes I did! Why are you at his place? get back home,I cant believe you did this to me,when I'm out of town!'' She continued to yell.''Your always out of town! Your never here so what was I meant to do! I needed somewhere to stay and Taylor offered to have me here,and its my birthday'' I tried calculating in my head ''A few weeks! I'll be 18 and you wont be able to tell me what to do,I can a have sex with Taylor if I want and I'll be able to move out of that house and leave you and your asshole boyfriend!'' I said and ended the phone call.I let the phone drop onto my knees and I just sat there,Taylor sighed and interwined out hands,I looked up at him.''My favorite part of that was you said 'I can have sex with Taylor if I want'' Taylor chuckled.''Yeah,me too..she is so freaking out right now'' I let a small laugh escape my lips at the thought.

''How come you didnt tell your mom you came here?'' Taylor asked.''Because she would have freaked and insisted I stayed with Steve..but I hate him'' I told Taylor,the truth slowly escaping.''Why?'' He asked.''Because he treats me like..'' A punching bag? ''Shit'' I settled for.I studied Taylor's face quietly as I watched him guess how in his head,but he wasn't to bothered to guess and asked me.''Its just the way he acts around me..like he doesnt want me there'' But loved having me there,if I wasnt there who would he hit? ''I feel like I'm the one always talking'' I said.''Thats because you are the one always talking'' Taylor smiled.''i guess'' I smiled back.''Come one,I told you I was taking you out'' Taylor said standing up taking me with him as our fingers were intwined.

We ended up outside an apartment door.''What are we doing here,who lives here?'' I questioned Taylor.''It was an apartment I was looking at today,you were meant to come with me but you were at the school with Makena'' Taylor informed me when turning the key.''Oh right..sorry'' I apoligized.''Its fine'' He said opening the door for me to walk in.I did and saw the place was empty,only a sheet on the center of the floor and a candle lit in the middle.I turned to Taylor ''Whats this?'' I asked.''Nothing...now sit down'' He smiled,taking my hand and guiding me over to the wine coloured sheet.I sat down,idian style and looked back up to see Taylor was the candle being my only light finding my way around this place was going to be torturous so I settled for yelling.''Taylor?'' I called.''I'll be there in a second'' He called back,from a room down the short hallway.

I looked around and saw a fireplace to my right and a mini kitchen made up of cabinets and a fridge to my left.I also saw the small corridor to my left.I wondered about what it would be like to live here..with didnt seem so bad,living with the sweetest most gorgous guy I have ever met.I would love to live with Taylor,obviously it would be such a fast thing to happen in our relantionship but somehow I feel like we could handle it but if I left the house I live in who would Steve take his anger out on,my mom? I wasn't going to let that happen.I always told myself that I would leave home at 18 or 19 and get my life started but seeing as Steve was there it made me want to leave even earlier but he also disabled me form doing so.

I saw Taylor emerge from the hallway with to plates,with what on them I wasn't sure.''Where did you get them from?'' I quizzed with a giggle.''Im magic'' Taylor skipped the question and sat down across from me,he laid down the plate in front of me.I looked down to see steak on my have guessed,i thought as I smiled to read my mind and answered the unspoken comment ''Its the only thing I can cook'' He said and I giggled again.''Thank you'' I said.

''I think your too good for me'' I spoke my mind,for once.''Me?'' Taylor asked,shocked.''Yes you! You give me way too much..a place to stay,steak'' He chuckled ''..love'' I told him.''My steak is pretty good'' He joked causing him to giggle slightly.''I mean it though..i look at you and I think how lucky am I'' I confessed.''I think the very same thing'' Taylor told me.''About me? How could you be lucky to get me? The ordinary,battered,mess you call Rosie?'' I clarified.''Thats what you dont get..I am so lucky to have my lifestyle I dont get to met girls that dont scream at me so I dated people that were famous and didnt scream at me,but they have the same lifestyle with no free spend with each other,to get to know and understand each other...so to met you was...i dont know if it was luck or faith?...im glad it happened'' Taylor said,no joking tone in his cared for me too much,he deserved so much better ''What made you pick me from all the girls at the mall that day?'' I asked him.''You were the only girl that wasn't crowded around the stage first off,but you were reading the Twilight book and that intrigued me so when I was down walking out I glanced over at you,you were the most beautiful girl there...so I had to say something to you or I knew I was gonna regret it'' Taylor said.''If you must know...you were the most beautiful guy there that day too'' I smiled and so did Taylor.''We're way too mature for our age'' I noticed and Taylor laughed.''I agree'' He chuckled.

''Come on'' Taylor said for the hundredth time today.I giggled at the fact and continued running up the narrow staircase after him.''Where are we going?'' I asked.''Theres no surprises with you,is there?'' Taylor smiled back.''I dont like surprises'' I stated the obvious.''Were nearly there'' Taylor informed me.''We should be,we've been climbing up these stairs for 20 minutes now'' I said and Taylor came to a halt infront of a pushed open the door and the feeling of a gust of air hit off my skin made me tinkle.I stepped out on to the roof,Taylor already had.I walked futher out to get a better view,I gazed out at the amazing sights of the sparkling city below us.''Do you live here in Canada?'' I questioned turning to Taylor ''Did you guys move from Misigan?'' and saw him 5 feet away just looking out over the looked like he was thinking,I slowly walked towards him.''You okay?'' I asked.''I guess...The movies nearly done'' He said and looked up at me.''And thats bad..?'' I asked,not quite sure why he was upset.''I have 6 months worldwide promotion and then another movie..in America'' He explained.''Another year and a half of a camera being pionted at my face'' It was the first time I had seen real hatred in Taylor's face...for the one think he loved.''Don't you like your job? I thought it was..what you wanted?'' I asked.''It is'' He turned to me ''Its just..it just gets a little too much,its not the fans and stuff that annoys me,its the papparatzi,its the gossip sites that are posting pictures of us.'' A flashback of a paparatzi taking pictures of us coming into the building ''its the people that take the good out of my job! I knew this is what came with the job but..I still have to leave here,I don't know when I'll be back'' He shook his head.''I'll wait'' I told him and a small version of his smile crept onto his face.''What if I come back a complete snob,it all got too much?'' Taylor questioned with the same smile on.''When it gets too much..I want you to go up to the roof of a building like this and..scream'' I suggested.''Scream?'' Taylor asked skeptically.''Yeah,let your anger out..your frustration'' I explained.''Do it'' I demanded pushing him towards the wall that was there to protect us from falling off and only a boost of someone were to jump.''This is stupid'' Taylor protested.''So is twilight but people still go see it'' I said and he smiled,getting the joke.''I'll do it with you'' I said and positioned myself beside him.''One'' I counted and looked up at Taylor.''Two..Three'' And on that count I let out a yell towards the city of Vancover and so did Taylor,his was deeper,obviously,but by the sounds of them,we were both letting out anger that had been boiling in our blood.

I then turned to see Taylor looking more..liberated.I smiled and asked ''Better?'' Taylor nodded ''Yeah,it helped'' He smiled and couldn't help it anymore and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him light pressure of his lips on mine still sent shivers through my body,but this shiver did something I had been waiting years to do,it broke down that wall.I could almost hear the bricks fall and crumble of the metaphoric wall.I felt like it was all falling from my shoulders and the weight being lifted.I pressed my body against lips dethacted and Taylor picked me up,by my calfs and sat me up of the wall that outlined the edge of the heartbeat skipped a beat but my fingers didn't grip onto Taylor like they should have and I didn't scream or panic like I should have.''I trust you'' I told Taylor,finally relising how much I did trust him,with my life..and I knew I could trust him with my secrets..just now right now.''I trust you..with my heart'' I told him,my right hand travelling back to lay on the hallow of his neck.''Because..I love you'' I said,looking into his brown 's trademark smile broke out onto his face ''I love you too'' He said and his lips crash against gripped me tight as I did him.I knotted his hair between my fingers as I felt his tounge dance with our lips,once again,separted I asked Taylor to lift me down and he did.I then unravlled myself from Taylor's grip and caught his hand in my mine instead.''Come on'' I said pulling him with me,reversing our roles for once.

When we got back into the apartment I turned and went back into Taylor's arms and smashed his lips to mine again.I continued to kiss him as I pulled him towards the hallway,that lead to his room but because I didn't know my way around this place I ended up with my back against a 's lips moved from my lips to my neck,he was slowly sucking on my neck and I began tugging at his shirt,opening the buttons from the bottom up.I was mid way when Taylor found my sweet spot and an involintary moan escaped my lips.I could feel his grip pull me closer to his body.I could feel all the heat from his body radiate and I loved it.''I want you'' I said disconnected his lips,and tounge,from my neck and look me straight in the eyes.''You dont want that..you'll regret it tomorrow'' He said.''I love you and I want you...do you want me?'' I asked.''Of course'' He said entrancingly,I couldn't take my eyes off his lips.''Then,take me'' I said obeyed and kissed me again and then took my hand to lead me to the bottom room where a mattress lay at the top of the room.

I kissed Taylor again,not allowing to be separted from him for any longer,I kicked off my shoes and pushed him towards the bed keeping the kiss going.I then opened the last few buttons of Taylor's shirt and it slide off his shoulders,why he was dressed in a suit today I didnt understand but I didnt dwell on the matter.I moved my lips from his lips to brush acroos the skin of his neck to his chest as my hands felt the magnificence six pack so many girls dream about pulled my top up halfway and I lift my arms for him to get it off and when he did the perfect body he yerned for was covered in redness of recovering bruises.I felt my heart race as my hands went back and unclipped my bra,it swept down my arms and dropped to the floor,i watched Taylor's rection as he took in the didn't give to much of a reaction other than the same desiring look he had been displaying.''Your beautiful'' Taylor declared.

I woke up the next morning from the bright sun that was shining through the revealing window.I blinking several times before turning in the bed and seeing Taylor sleeping.I smiled at his angelic face as he slept.I just lay there for a few seconds,trying to retain every memory I could take from this moment.I then slowly sat up in the bed,I reached out for the closest item of clothing and that was Taylor's I put that on me and buttoned in up,two short from the top,I got from the bed and searched for my I found them I quickly put them on and looked back at Taylor's slumbering body.I smiled again at the sight of Taylor sleeping peacefully with a bare sheet covering the lower half of his body.I then walked out to the living room slash kitchen and headed straight for the kitchen.I took a long stride and relised my body was tender,my thighs and my womanhood,if you will and my back ached slightly but it wasn't the same aching as when I was hit or pushed and abused,this was a different aching and the sadistic side of me showed when I admitted to myself that I kind of iked was a small reminder of what happened last night,as if I really needed a reminder.I took pride in the fact I lost my virginity to Taylor.I had never really thought of how I would lose it but I remember talking to Hayden about it one time and at that piont Hayden had her obsession with the Jonas Brothers and swore herself to selibasy until marriage and I always shrugged my shoulders never sure if I would never even get married with the commiment issues I seemed to had heard of girls our age getting pregnant at 16 too but I was 18 and in love.I didnt like the idea of sleeping with tons of guys,or more than two to be honest.I didnt want the hands of all these men over me.I guess I had even respect for my body to safe it for the guy that I loved and trusted.

I looked in the fridge to see was there anything we could eat for breakfast but when I opened the fridge I saw one egg in the middle shelf and that was it.I closed the fridge door and began checked the total all I found during my search was an egg and a moulding pack of biscuits.I wondered should I run down to the shop and grab some bread and beans? Would I be able? I turned to walk to the window to check the weather.I opened the window wide and stuck my head outside leaning on my arms and felt the warm breeze hit my face and the sun shine down on my exposed hands,neck and face.I looked down to the street and saw cars passing and around 6 parked across the street.I saw a couple of guys sitting on a bonnet of a car talking,they both had cameras hanging from thier neck.''There!'' Someone shouted,I followed the voice and saw a guy across teh street run up the fire escape he also had a camera around his heart ecclerarated and I jumped back inside and out of sight of the uncovered window.

I wondered if the paparatzi that followed last night told them.A picture of Taylor's current girlfriend in his shirt the morning after they both stayed in an apartment together,that would be worth a lot of money,right? As I wondered I felt warm arms wrap around my waist,I jumped from the fright but immediately smiled.I lay my head back on his chest and Taylor kissed the side of my neck.I overlaped my hands on his ''How did you sleep?'' I asked.''Not for very longer'' He chuckled and I turned in his arms,wanting to see his gorgous face.''I love you'' I told him,loving the sound of those three words coming from my mouth.I was so delieghted that I was able to give him the samw feeling as I get when he tells me how much he loves me.''I love you too'' He told me and kissed hands wondered to Taylor's exposed chest and abds as I smiled into the kiss before I bite down on his lower lip.''Did you just bite me?'' He asked and I giggled and nodded.''So sexy'' He said sarcasticly but smiled as he leaned foward to kiss me again.

Once he pulled away he smiled ''Good morning'' I giggled ''You mean Good afternoon'' I corrected,his expression changed into his pre-paniced one.''Crap,I need to get to the set'' He said.I unravelled myself from his arms and caught his hand and began guiding him down the hallway ''Why dont you call in sick and stay here with me?'' I suggested,seductively.''I cant,I need to ge there..dont do this to me'' Taylor pleaded and I laughed.''Thats fine..you gotta work'' I shrugged.''I guess you want your shirt back then'' I said and released his hand to unbuttoned the shirt that was covering me.''Don't'' Taylor said once he relized what I was doing.I smiled and caught his hand again and lead him down to the room.

Taylor and I pushed through the paparatzi as we got out of the cab to get on had his arm around me,guiding me through the the cluster of flashing cameras and men shouting questions at many I couldn't even make out out got onto the set where the paparatzi were stopped.''More have come since this morning,we could have avoided it if we left early'' I said.''And whos fault is that'' Taylor asked and I blushed.I had explained to Taylor how I saw guys this morning in the cab and he only sighed and told me to try and ignore them but how do you ignore that?

I gripped my arms around Taylor tighter as we got closer to the tent.''I miss your shirt..it was more comfortable'' I commented making Taylor we got to the tent I saw Hayden and Andrew.''Why is Andrew here?'' I thought out loud.''Whos Andrew?'' Taylor asked.''Hayden's brother'' I said glancing up at him to see his calm entered the tent and someone rushed towards us.''Taylor!'' She gasped.''Finally,he's going crazy,You better get over here'' She said urgently and Taylor nodded and she rushed away.''I better go'' He sighed.''Okay'' I stood up on my tip of my toes to kiss his warm kiss was full of lust and love,the perfect mixture.I wondered if I should tease him a little more..but I figured I didn't have the resistance and the I pulled away Taylor wasn't standing for it ''I think I'll just quit my job'' He said and kissed me again.''Summer!'' I heard Andrew's voice shout.''Taylor!'' Someone else yelled.I parted my lips from his and he gave me one last lustful expression before rushed off to make-up,I assumed,but why he needed make-up was be-ound me.I turned then to see Andrew only a few feet away.I looked for Hayden and saw her a couple of feet behind talking to BooBoo,I smiled at the fact she was probable screaming away to herself in that mind that held a hundred passwords for her membership of the BooBoo fans websites.''Summer,get in the car'' Andrew ordered in a stern tone.''Whats wrong?'' I asked him,not used to him using such a serious and slighlty angry tone.''Just get in the car,your mom is coming back from New York and wants you home'' He said.''She cant tell me what to do,I'm eighteen!'' I stated.''I dont care,Summer,you spending a night with him and coming here with hickeys all over your neck and then kissing him and..smelling like that'' We both blushed as he pionted out that I smelled of both mine and Taylor's juices.I didnt get a chance to shower or anything so I can only imagine what my hair looked like.''It doesn't matter,I dont have to go back there'' I insisted.''Yes you do,your coming with me'' Andrew continued to speak in his serious voice.''Andrew,why are you so angry?'' I asked.''Your...I wanna beat the crap out of your boyfriend'' He admitted and I couldn't help but laugh.''What? That isnt funny! I really do'' Andrew persisted.''Why?'' I asked.''How could he take advantage of my sister like that and not get beat up?'' He demanded.I smiled the second he said sister,Andrew continued to rant,I never knew he thought of me that way.I always just figured Andrew..was Andrew,he was just made me laugh and he looked after me and Hayden and would go out of his way to give us want we wanted and he would mock us about of clothes and make-up and I was like a sister to him seeing as he was a brother to me.''Do you really think of me as a sister?'' I asked cutting off his stupid rant about Taylor and how he would like to murder stopped and looked at me like I had several heads.''What do you mean think?'' He asked and I smiled and so did he.''Well you have nothing to worry about Taylor isn't a problem'' Only the solution,I thought to myself.''Well I'll be one to him'' Andrew muttered looking around to see if he could catch a glimpse of him.''I can't believe your dating Taylor Lautner!'' He suddenly said.''I always knew you had a fetish for tanned guys'' Andrew said and I rolled my eyes.''What? None of my boyfriends were tanned'' I fought against his accusations,although it wouldn't matter the skin colour of any boy I was just too stuborn to let the fight go.''One word ; Pedro'' Andrew raised his eyebrows.''We were on holiday and I was 12 and he kissed my cheek!'' I said and Andrew chuckled.''Please get in the car,your mom wants you back'' I nodded.''One favour,can you bring me to Taylor's first to collect my stuff?'' Andrew sighed and nodded reluctantly.''And dont burn down his house please'' I joked but Andrew nodded again as if he was actually thinking about it.

Andrew insisted that Hayden come with us,he said Hayden wasn't going to be tricked by an actor like I had,I only rolled my eyes at him as he was driving me to Taylor' I collected my stuff I ran back out to the car afraid Taylor's parents would come home any second from work,seeing as Taylor's mom hated me I didn't thnk she would be too happy to see me looking like I did,with love bites all over my body.I quickly grabbed my journal and wondered how I had last a full day without it? But seeing as I was so open with Taylor about my feelings I guess I didnt need to write it in.I guess thats how my journal was always used..as a confidant.I was so gaurded and bottled up the only way I found to keep myself composed was to let it out and I did in journal has every feeling I was to afraid or scared to talk or admit to,it had every incident that I hide so well,It had the feelings I felt when something torturous happened to me,like my dad's death.

Andrew pulled up to the house I lived and was horrified of and within seconds a swarm of paparatzi circled the car.''What the hell?'' I complained.''See what Im protecting you from?'' Andrew asked and Hayden huffed and folded her arms,not happy about how Andrew had dragged her away from BooBoo.I tried to push my way put of the car,while carrying my handbag and duffle bag in the other,when I succeeded and as I walked a little circle was formed for my feet to walk in but I was still surrounded and flashes were coming from everywhere along with were shoved infront of me and I just kept my head down trying,like Taylor said,to ignore it all but once again asking myself how? I dont know how Taylor does it.

The paparatzi stayed on the sidewalk of my street,I assumed it was either a law thing or a maybe they were being slightly nice and giving me a tincy bit of space.I looked up at the house before I attempted to walk suddenly caught on to me Andrew was there to take me back home where he and my mother thought it was safe,they thought Taylor was the one taking advantage of me and wanted me..safe? At home,but that house wasn't a home to me.A home is someone where you feel safe and was not a home to me,this would never be a home to me.I have been so obsessed with telling Taylor about Steve I hadn't even thought about telling my mom or Hayden or could I do that? I had spent so much time with Taylor that I felt he needed to know but Hayden and my mom have been there through everything,how could I not have the need to tell them? Questions continued to swirl around my head until someone shouted.''Summer,get into this house now!'' Steve hollered and I jump started my frisk walk to the I was in I saw Steve with his back turned to me,I quickly shut the door leaving the people with cameras on the other side.I then turned back to see Steve facing me.''Guess what Summer..Your famous'' He said with that same revolting smile he displayed before he did something that would hurt another.

''See Summer,these people were showing up by the cart load asking for a Summer Rose Moore of course me not knowing any better,didn't think it was you and told them they got the wrong I turned on the tv to block out the couple that were still outside..and guess what I see Summer?'' Steve asked me and I didn't dare open my continued ''I saw you,yes you,with some kind of was some kind of gossip channel and they claim the two of you spent a night in an apartment in the city? Isnt that funny?'' Steve gave a fake laugh that send chills down my spine.''So Summer,let me ask you this,is it true? and if you know whats good for you,you'll answer me'' Steve said in a cold tone,the way he usually spoke.''Taylor is a friend'' I said quietly.''Really? Did your friend give all those hickeys?'' Steve yelled pionting to my neck,I blushed and took an involuntary step back.''Are you afraid?'' Steve asked showing another frightening face that I never wanted to see,he smiled,that was never a good sign when Steve this whole conversation was quite a bad sign all in all.''I'm not going to hurt you..I am going to hurt that friend of yours!'' He said and pulled a string because I immediately snapped ''Why! Because you want to destroy everything good that was in my life? You cant let me be happy! At all?'' I couldn't control it and I winced as I expected harsh contact towards my body at any second but I was shocled when I didn't.I looked at Steve again and he had a face that said 'I-cant-believe-you-just-back-to-me' but it was in a way that he was nearly laughing at me.''Summer,your breaking up with this friend of yours,NOW!'' Steve ? I screamed in my head too afraid to let it out.

Steve got me in his car as he got in the drivers seat.I gripped on to the bag I held in my hands just so I had my emotion put into something as I didn't want to break down and cry because I knew that if I did,Steve wouldn't be got in the car and began backing out the drivewat and the paparatzi people jumped around the car and he beeped and began ranting.''See they wont even let me out of my own driveway! Have to see you and follow you cant keep your life private!'' He continued to rant but thats when it made didn't want me Taylor because with Taylor I was in the public eye,I was exposed just like the bruises I wore on my didn't want people to see them,to suspect,to know.I keep my eyes everywhere but on near the shape that was meant to replace the amazing man that was my father.I hated the fact my father was gone and I hated the fact I didnt appreciate him when he was here even mind wondered to what things might be like if my dad was still alive..happier I dad wasn't exactly a perfect man but next to Steve he looked like a saint.I didn't like comparing my father to Steve.I didnt like thinking about my dad and Steve at the same time,it made me want to cry.I was pulled from my thoughts when Steve asked for directions,well told me to tell him the directions.I kept my mind blank until we got there,not wanting to think about I knew that was impossible considering I was just about to do something that would change my life.

''You cant come in,you dont have a pass,you cant come in,I'll be 5 minutes'' I told Steve not looking at him.''Hurry up and tell that boy to get those fucking camera guys off our porch'' He said and I jumped from the car.I quickly got my pass from my bag even though people knew me so well around here I didnt need one.I passed Harold and he smiled,that shocked me slightly,I wanted to return the kind gesture but I couldn't.I thought how was I going to break up with Taylor? But then the thought came,Why am I breaking up with Taylor? A plan quickly formed in my mind.I didn't have to break up with Taylor,I could tell him whats happening.I could tell him and he would call the police and my mom and I would tell her everything and Steve would get arrested and go to all seemed so simply in my head and it also looked like a movie scene I had scene a hundred times.I quicken my pace and ended up outside Taylor's trailer where I found Kellan and Robert.''Hey'' I said nervously to them as I came closer ''Wheres Taylor?'' I asked.''Your lover boy is doing a scene with his 5 year old love interest'' Kellan said and I didnt comprehend the words as I sat down on one of the two available chairs.''Okay'' I mumbled gripping the bag tighter looked strangely at Robert and Robert added ''He'll be done in a minute'' I nodded absent mindly.

I sat in the chair,words running through my head of what I was gonna say to Taylor.''So Rosie,you here to ask Taylor out for lunch because if that boy complians about how hungary he is again'' Kellan growled and Robert chuckled,like he always did when anyone said anything that was remotely over emotional.I shook my head and tears began welling in my eyes.I cant take it any more,Kellan thinks I came here to bring Taylor our,like a girlfriend probably would,but Im here to break up with him because my mom's abusive partner is making me? What the life was bareable when I didn't consult the feelings of others around me but now that I have considered how they might feel about what they dont know..life is becoming...harder? Unliveable.I get up and lie to everyone..to the people I love and care about..Taylor,Hayden and my mom.

I took very small comfort in the fact that in minutes Taylor would know streaked down my face and I threw my hands over my face to cover this sight from the boys.I was such a liar, I had lied to everyone, I still am.I had to tell Taylor and until then I needed to distract myself.I let my eyes wonder around the area,as Kellan and Robert spoke between themselves,a guitar caught my eye it was against Robert's chair,I could see the neck of it and thats all but Hayden played for years so I knew what it was and even without that I used my common knowledge.''Play something'' I requested of Robert,wiping away looked at me with the expression many had ; worry.''Please?'' I nodded and slowly picked the guitar and propped it on his lap.''Yes,our own personal concert,eh Summer?'' Kellan said nudging my leg and I turned up the corner of my lips slightly and I turned back to Robert.''Umm..I like this song..its called Many of Horror'' Robert said,nervousness in his voice.

(A.N. Its ironic this was the x factor song,i had picked this song earlier)  
(heres link to original,how Rob sings it in the story : .com/watch?v=zvsrCAGISOs )

Robert did a little guitar intro and to my surprise began singing.  
''You say "I love you boy"  
But I know you lie.  
I trust you all the same  
And I don't know why.  
'Cause when my back is turned,  
My bruises shine.  
Our broken fairytale,  
So hard to hide.  
I still believe,  
It's you and me  
till the end of time''  
As I listened to the lyrics,pictures of Taylor and me flickered in my mind.

When we collide we come together,  
If we don't, we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard''  
Pictures of my mom sweeped across my mind.

''Sitting in a wishing hole,  
Hoping it stays right.  
Feet cast in solid stone,  
I got Gilligan's eyes.''

Pictures of me putting on make up to cover the bruises also came into mind.

''I still believe,  
It's you and me  
till the end of time  
When we collide we come together,  
If we don't, we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard.  
'Cause you said hello,  
It's where the going get's hard,  
Our future is far,  
Many of horror  
Our future's far,  
Many of horror  
Our future is far,  
Many of horror  
I still believe,  
It's you and me  
till the end of time.  
When we collide we come together,  
If we don't we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard''

It was made for song was definately written about me.I let tears trail down my cheeks,not caring who saw was too much and I had to let it song described my life ever since Steve came into it.''You okay?'' Robert asked after plucking the last string on the guitar.I nodded with tears still streaming down my gathered me in a big bear hug and I cried into his shirt.''Get Taylor'' I heard him whisper to Robert and I heard the rustle as Robert scarped the the chair back of put the guitar down and then his fast footsteps as he ran.

Minutes later and I was still crying into Kellan's shirt.I sniffled and cried and Kellan held me in his big strong arms.''Rosie'' I then heard someone say and I knew the voice like it was just another naturlal sound I had heard ever day,like the wond almost.I pulled from Kellan to wipe my eyes and Kellan got up from the chair and nodded to Taylor and then to me,I simply nodded back wanting to thank him but afraid if I spoke tears would once again quickly sat down in the seat Kellan had been occuping.''Whats wrong?'' He asked leaning his hand out to touch my slowly brushed wetness from my eye and I leaned my face into his loving hands.''Tell me whats wrong.''Promise me you wont freak out or go crazy...just let me explain it all first'' I said and Taylor suddenly went quiet and simply nodded.''Go on'' He simply said his hand falling to touch my knees,always keeping in contact with my body.I knew if I hadn't been in such a situation like this one I would have smothered him in the lust I had contained in my body for him,but all that was pushed away as I had to figure out how to tell Taylor about..everything.

''I heard something one time...The love you can't have lasts the longest,feels the strongest and hurts the most..'' I said and I looked up to see into Taylor's eyes but I saw the concern and worry and I had to look away.I looked behind Taylor for half a second and saw him,the home wrecker, words rang in my ears 'I'm not going to hurt you..I am going to hurt that friend of yours' I couldn't tell him now,not now,not with Steve anywhwere near him.I needed to somehow tell him but look like I was breaking up with him at the same time...I needed to tell him,he needed to needed to know.''What are you talking about?'' Taylor wondered out aloud.''I just..this can't work'' I told him in a whisper looking down at the handbag I had on my lap and it made sense.I opened my bag and took my journal from it.I handed it to Taylor but his hands hadn't moved from knees so I pressed my journal to his chest.''Read it'' I said aand fianlly looked up at Taylor and he was just staring back.''What are you saying?'' Ihe asked.''I'm..I'm breaking up with you'' I told him,feeling tears once again build up.I let the journal fall to hie lap as I got up from my seat and began walking away.I was a few feet away before I felt someone touch my arm and I swung around to see Taylor's distrate face.''I'm not gonna beg you to stay if you son't wanna be here..all I wanna know is why your leaving'' He demanded.''Its not working out'' I told him pulling my arms out of his grip.''Thats it! We're just over! Is that what this is how you do thing! Sleep with me and then bail?'' Taylor demanded choosing anger to deal with the situation.''How could you say that!'' I asked tears finally escaping my eyes.''Your life is to much for me! I cant handle it,the cameras, the questions, the fact I have no privacy'' I began shouting and knew If Taylor read the journal like I hope he does,he would know everyhting I was telling him was lies but I knew I had to hurt him bad to get to that piont.''Your not worth it Taylor'' I finished my nodded his head and after a few excrutiating seconds he said.''Leave then'' and turned his back to me and walking back to his trailer.

I felt my knees to weak but I couldn't break down now.I had to get both myself and Steve off this set.I wiped my tears and began walking towards the last place I saw Steve.

Taylor

I turned to see her walking away not even turning around herself.I just began walking back to the table we had been sitting at.I sat back down in the seat and sighed,letting my head fall into my mind began to ask the questions I couldn't answer ;  
Why did she leave? Where did it go wrong? If you treat a girl with love and respect shouldn't she want to be with you?

Was Rosie just like every other girl? That was the question that I could answer, I knew Rosie wasn't like other was my girl and I knew everything about her..well not every little thing, I know that she is as stubborn as a mule, I know that she is very closed up and I seemed to be the only one she could open up to.I know her favorite songs and her dreams.I know her mother doesn't approve of me,that could have been on her list of why to break up with me but then again I know how rebellious Rosie was and I knew that her mothers opinion wouldn't have matter much.I knew all this different things and now they had no purpose.

I tried to push my emotions out but being a actor disabled me from doing that easily.I couldn't help but want her here with me, so I could touch her and kiss her so I could tell her how much she meant to me but she doesn't want that.I felt like an idiot..for the fact that I believed her when she told me that she loved me and for the fact that I am analising our relantionship.

I realised then and there how sensitive I was..the body of a man but the emotions of a teenage girl.I ran my fingers trough my hair and blew out air at the I did I saw Rosie's journal on the had she told me to read it? I remember always wondering what she wrote it there but she refused to tell me...had she been keeping something from me I had thought at the time.I slowly picked up the book and looked at it down in my edges dog earred and it was marked and you could see how worn the leather was.I was about to open it when I thought she's out of my life now,why would now be the time to read this? She didn't care enough to be with me then why would I car enough to read this.I threw it on to the table.

''Who am I kidding'' I muttered to myself and picked the journal back up and opened it on a random page and looked to see Rosie's handwriting scribbled to start?

Rosie

Not a word was spoken when coming from the set or in the car but the second we got through the front door our the house we, unfortunately,shared.''Those fuckers outside should be gone soon'' Steve said.''Thats great'' I said.''You got what you wanted again'' I shrugged.''You always get what you want and all you seem to want is me unhappy'' I stated and Steve looked at me with that challenging expression.''Of course I want you happy my little darling,your the apple to my eye'' He said sarcasticly.''Seriously! Why do this to me! Why do you love to hurt me!'' When Steve didn't answered just continued to stare I answered my own question.''Cause your a ASSHOLE! A SPINELESS PIECE OF GOOD FOR NOTHING SHIT WHO DOESN'T DESERVE MY MOTHER!'' I screamed at him and it felt so new sense of rebellion didn't last long as Steve's hard hand gave me a blow to the face and my whole body shook and fell to the ground.''I wouldn't take this anymore!'' I growled and kicked him in the leg thinking ot would make him fall to the ground and I would run but it didn't turn out that way.

Taylor

I didn't know where to start but as I flipped through the pages I saw one page that had my name at the top in capital letters and was heavily underlined.

' TAYLOR  
Taylor is...how would you describe him? Wonderful,amazing..a distraction? I could use all,I hate to say distraction but some times he almost like every bruise I get from Steve's evil hands are healed by Taylor's loving hands.I forget everything when I'm around him,he is all I focus on and thats just what I times I wonder am I just using Taylor but then I think back,I forget everything when I'm around him because he is all that matters and even when I'm not around him he is all I think about and maybe he is what I need but he is also what I want.I wish I could be as open as he is and tell him that...'

As flattering as the whole paragraph was all my mind was zeroing in on was the words 'every bruise I get from Steve's evil hands' Curiousity and anxcious took over and I scrammbled to get back to a page that give me more information that had been kept from me.

Rosie

The kick that I had given Steve had done nothing but make him angry andhe grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet and his face came really close to mine.''Any last words?'' He spat.''Unless you want me repeat what I just said...no'' With those words Steve got a tighter grip on my hair and hit my face of the closet there which happened to be staircase.I felt my nose crunch as it made contact with the banister and I let out a sharp yelp of pain.I fell back on the stairs and Steve stood above legs were slightly parted giving me perfect aim,I kicked him where no man wants to be kicked and his legs bent inwards from the pressure and he feel down the few steps.I took this as a chance to get up and run,I scrammbled at the front door but it was blood was gushing from my nose and I couldn't concentrate as I heard Steve's attempts to get up from the floor behind me.I turned and ran through the sitting room and kitchen to get to the back door.''Summer!'' He screamed and I opened the back door and I heard him run after me.

Taylor

I had read enough.I didn't have time to progress it all, I needed to get to her.I got up and folded and stuffed the journal in my back pocket as I ran towards the parking lot.''Taylor!'' Someone screamed.''I have to go!'' I yelled to them not evening turning to see who it didn't matter right 's safety did.

Rosie  
Steve caught me around my stomach and pulled me back inside and he threw me on the floor and closed the glass door and pulled the blinds down my mother had hung above the door because she thought the nieghbours were spying on us.''Dont'' I begged but nothing could stop the fury I saw in Steve's eyes.I scrabbled on the floor but Steve saw and brought his knee up and then quickly stopped his foot down on my ribs and I bite on my lip keeping the groans in,knowing if he heard them it would only fuel his anger.

Taylor  
I jumped from the car and pushed through the few paparatzi that were on Rosie's lawn.I ran up her porchand tried opening her door but it was locked,I banged on the door and yelled ''Rosie!'' but I got no response.I looked around for another way in and saw the side gate and ran through it.I got around the back and rushed up the porch and to the back door but it was also locked.''Rosie!'' I shouted and heard her yelp.I picked up one of her wooden porch chairs and didn't think twice before throwing it towards the glass door,the glass came crashing down and I stepped through the door avoiding the shards still intacted to the white door frame.

Rosie  
When Steve kicked me for the second time I heard,well we heard,banging on the front door.''Rosie!'' Taylor's voice read the journal,he had to otherwise why would he be here,banging on my door like a grumbled under his breath and walked towards Taylor's yells as if I wasn't lying on the floor in was out of my sight but I knew if he got his hands on Taylor he would hurt him too so I used what little strenght I had left to pick myself up and push all the urges to collapse to the floor and cry.I got myslef to the sitting room before I heard Taylor's voice yell my name when Steve walked in ''Where is he!'' He growled and a sound of shattering glass echoed through the room and Steve turned his head to follow the sound.I quickly picked up the closest thing that could possible hurt him,or be a disadcantage to him in anyway,and it just so happened to be a lamp,I swung it with my bruised arms and it made contact with his upper back,I was aiming for his head but my vision was blurred from the didn't send Steve crashing like it should have instead Steve swung his hand back and it burst me across the face and I fell back and over the couch from the when I squinted my eyes open to see him,my protecter,Taylor.

Taylor  
I turned the corner and into a new room and saw this Steve swing and hit Rosie across her already bloody face and she fell from the impact.I almost shot foward to be infront of Steve and he backed up a little bit my expression wasn't to kind to him and I sure as hell wasn't gonna then start making themselves apparent.I glanced at Rosie as she tried to get up but her injures not abaling her too thats when I looked back at Steve.I caught him by the colar and my arm was held back and before he could defend himself my fist launched and hit him in his all too smug face and knock his whole body back.

Rosie  
I saw Taylor punch Steve in the face,I had always used that image as an excuse to never tell Taylor.I always thought seeing that would make Taylor shine in a different light,make him seem more of an abuser than a protecter but it did the exact act of violence was to stop the harm from being shed onto me,in many ways it was fighting fire with fire but in this case Taylor wasn't beating the crap out of Steve like Steve had done to me,he knocked him out and left it at might seem unfair in the eyes of some but he left it cause he knew Steve wasn;t worth turned and ran to kneel down beside wrapped his arms around me lightly trying not hurt my already pained didn't saw anything as he picked me up bridelstyle and I found that ironic.I couldn't help it and began coughing I felt liquid come up my throat and soon saw what it was, saw too and kissed my forehead.''I'm sorry'' He whispered as he carried me,I wanted to tell him it was my fault and that the only person that should be sorry was me if I had of told him earlier this could have been prevented but it came apprenent that Taylor might have being trying to say that himself that he was sorry that I hadn't told him sooner,I couldn't ask as I could feel myself slowly falling into only got louder and that brought me tothe conclusion that Taylor had called an eyes began to slide shut but thats when I felt the clod air against my face and the noise of the many people that were outside my house,I heard men yell orders at eachother and I then felt my body being lay on a bed of some sort and I knew it was a streger (sp?) I used my small quantity of strnght to grip on to Taylor and flutter my eyes open.''Tay-'' Was all I manged to choke up but Taylor was pulled completely free of my grip.

Taylor  
''Tay'' Rosie choked on the word as I was pulled from her weak grip.''I have to be with her!'' I protested when a paramedic pushed me back.''Sir,you need to step you want to help your friend you'll stay out of our way!'' He said sternly keeping me abay and I nodded.I stepped back as I saw her being lifted into the ambulance and my hands went to either side of my neck showing how nervous and terrified I was.''Shes in good hands'' Someone said and I turned to see who it was.I saw and old woman standing there,her wavy orange hair short and in a bob and her slightly wrinkled skin told me she was in her mid 50s but how could you tell nowadays.''Who called them?'' I asked knowing that I didnt.''I did'' She said.''Im Summer Rose's nieghbour,...I always knew that there was something going on it that house but I could never tell what..'' The woman trailed off.''Its because Rosie hide it too well'' I told her,my hands dropping to my sides.''Shes a strong girl..I remember at her father's funeral when the lowered the casket Summer Rose was the one holding her crying mother and not the other way around...maybe she told nobody because she wanted to shield everybody from the pain,its her nature..but now you need to be strong for her'' I nodded not sure exactly what to say next but knowing that every word she told me was as wise as the in a moment of stupidity I said ''I guess wisedom does come with old age'' When glared I backed up and quickly said thank you before scrurring to my car.

''I cant believe this!'' Hayden cried and I secured her in a hug,I didn't know Hayden well but I knew she cared for Rosie like a sister and dealing with this sitution was just as painful for her.''I know'' I hushed into her were in the waiting area as the doctors were still running tests on Rosie even though it had been hours since she had gotten soon fell asleep crying on my shoulder.I would love to sleep right now,have a few hours not to worry,not to deal with the real world but it wasn;t happening,my body was on full what I wasn't sure maybe it was the thougt that if I fall to sleep she might wake up.I took out her journal from my back pocket and was angered at the thought she carried this around all the time,carried around this..secret, this burden and never told me,never told anyone.

Rosie  
The next day.

The next thing I saw was a blinding white light.I blinked a few times and then when my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around to see a white room with horrible blue blinds hanging infront of the long windows.I scooched around in the awfully uncomfortable cloth I now seemed to be wearing and once I did I groaned slightly.I than heard a gasp and someone squeeze on my hand,I looked over to see who it was and saw my mom's tear stained face.''Summer!'' She cried out letting tears fall from her eyes.''Mom'' I crogged trying to prop myself up but simply giving up as tubes and the fact that I just couldn't got in the way.''Summer Rose...I'm so sorry!'' She continued to cry,this is what I wanted to avoid,seeing my mom hurt is something I never wanted to last time I saw her crying like this was when my dad died and it hurt me to see how much pain I had caused came to my own eyes as I used my hand to brush her hair,something she had always done to me when i was upset.''Please stop crying..'' I said on the verge of crying myself.''But its all my fault,I let that monster into our house!'' She continued to cry and blubber her words.''You didn't and I should have told you!'' I said finally letting tears from my own eyes.''It doesn't matter! You wouldn't have had to tell me if he hadn't been brought into our lives,into our home!'' My mom insisted and began wiping tears even though they were still falling.''The home you were raised in!'' She exclaimed.''Mom,mom'' I tried to get her attention.''Mom please look at me'' She slowly looked up at me.''It wasn't your fault,how were you meant to know he was like..that! Only if I told you thats how! I'm sorry,you've been nothing but good to me and don't blame yourself,I know you needed some to..fill that space dad left behind'' My mom's breathing slowed down and she shook her head,probably condinpalting with herself inside her head.''I didn't want you to grow up without a father figure...I want to bring someone home you approved of and someone I liked and respected and knew could take care of us...and look what I came back with!'' ''I know'' I muttered surprising my mother as I had done nothing but comfort her up to this point.''Next time pick a envirormentelist with glasses and a dog'' Even though I was lying an a hospital bed I was so glad that my mother let out a small smile while I let out a small laugh.

Taylor  
''What does she write in there?'' Hayden asked cookie crumbling in her mouth.''A lot of things'' I retorted not taking my eyes off the journal until it was snatched out of my hands.''Marie send us down here to get something to eat..therefore eat something'' Hayden said shoving a plate of mashed potatoes infront of me.''Am I meant to eat this?'' I asked looking at the slosh infront of me.''Theres a vending machine down the hall'' Hayden informed me and yawned at the end.I wasn't so surprised seeing we had spent all night and all morning worrying and trying to get to sleep but unable.''I'll get something on the way back to Rosie's room'' I told her my eyes closing but stinging as they slide shut.I heard Hayden flip through the pages of Rosie's journal and I then heard Hayden speak.''Fine..but the jello and the cookies here are nice'' Usually I would have laughed at the fact she ate Jello and cookies for a meal but I couldn't right now,to smile at a time like this seemed wrong.I slowly opened my eyes back up to see Hayden's face turning a blushing bright red and then looked up at me.''You took her V-card?'' She asked in slightly disgusted voice.''Her what card?'' I asked.''I'll give you a glue,what part of her body begins with a V?'' I knew what she was referring to immediately and clapped my hands of my knees and stand up.''We better get back'' I stated and Hayden just whispered.''Your took her...virginty!'' I layed my hand out flat infront of me and Hayden put the journal in it.''I didn't take anything'' I said calmly and Hayden got up from the seat to be beside me as I turned to walk from the were in the hallway two floors under Rosie when Hayden said something.''I don't judge you...Your the first guy she trusts..shes been really closed up to people since her dad died and I now we know why...But she'll come through this..she always does'' Hayden spoke as we walked and when I took a sideways glance I saw tears sliding down her face.''Taylor..can I ask you for something?'' Hayden said in a shaky voice and I stopped to look at her ''Anything'' I said.''Normally Summer would be here to do it but I-Summer was always the strong one in our friendship but Summer isnt here right now'' Hayden said more tears streaming as she said each word.''I really need..a hug'' She said and I engulfed her in a hug not able to hold anything in burned my eyes as they fell from my eyes.

''I'm glad your in her life'' I said smiling at her.''I was just about to say the same to you''

Haden and I walked into Rosie's private room to see her and her mother,talking..and laughing! She was awake,she hadn't notice our presence yet as Hayden moved closer and I stayed staring at her,taking in her features,like ; the palness of her skin against the light that shone through the window, the bruising of her face and the cut over her nose and I almost smiled once I saw the two things I hadn'se seen in a while, I saw her eyes,the eyes that had deprived from me since she was out in here and second,I saw her smile..the way the two corners of her mouth curved up into her breath taking smile only made me want her that much had noticed Hayden and was hugging her and once she had her hands wrapped around Hayden's neck and her chin rested on her shoulder she peeked up and saw eyes locked with mine and I couldn't smile,why not? Because I was heart broken,thats though Rosie was safe her in the hospital,she had still lied to me, still hadn;t been honest with was then when I relised what a pubesent female I was turning out to be.

I walking closer and Rosie unravelling from her hug and asked her mother and bestfriend if she could have a moment with me and they nodded and walked from the room quietly,staring at me as they the door swung shut her breathing hitched and her eyes wandered over me,studying my features ,comparing my apperence to how she had seen it days eyes then landed on the journal in my hands.''You read it?'' She asked but then rolled her eyes at the own question.I nodded and threw the book to the bottom of her bed.''Its a long diary'' I notified and Rosie nodded.''All the things you never told me...things you were never gonna be me'' I said and Rosie sighed.''I wanted to'' She insisted.''What was stopping you?'' I yelled.''I was enjoying you too much!'' Rosie snapped.''What?'' I asked wanting her to expand on the meaning of her words.''I just...everything was great between us and I didn't want it to end and I knew if I told you things would change! And I couldn't handle that!'' Rosie said tears streming down her face.I walked closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed.''Rosie..your strong,too strong for your own good and I know you feel like you have to be strong and protect at lot of people but you don't,people can handle themselves and mabye..if you let down her gaurd down a bit and let someone else be strong for you our relantionship would work a hell of a lot easier'' I finished making her smile.''You still want to be with me?'' She clarified and I rolled my eyes and leaned foward to adjust myself so my lips were placed upon hers.

-

Months had passed and so much had changed,for the better and worse in one particular the good section of change many things were contained ; Steve was not living with us anymore and my mom had put a restraining order against him for when he came from prison.I and Hayden's friendship had done nothing but blossom and now that I didn't have to hide fromt he school I had made quite a new amount of peers that Hayden had introduced me the horrid section of change ; Steve had gone to prison and this should have been in the good section but considering her only got a year in prison and 6 months probashine I didn't exactly my reason for sanity,Taylor, wasn't with me for 7 months,2 weeks, 4 days and 13 minutes to be reason for that would be, you guessed it, a movie.I didn't envy him in ways I envied his co-star a lot more, she got to touch and kiss him for 7 months when all I could do was imagine and salivate upon the cycled ended now though,he would be coming back today and I was more than excited.I had gotten Hayden to drop me off at the lake where Taylor and I had gone fishing.

I sat on the edge of the dock and my pale legs dangled from the edge.7 months gave me time to spruce myself up for Taylor,to show him the new Rosie, the Rosie that wasn't disguised in bruises and cuts.I had taken to wearing shorts and skirts at the odd occassion but my skinny jeans and I still had a bond that would not be broken,but today I had put on a dress, a new choice on my behalf but I liked the feeling of freedom upon my legs.I was getting anxcous for Taylor to get her, I had told him I would be waiting here via text if her didn't get the message? What if I'm sitting her for on a stinking old lake when I could be kissing he luscious lips.

As I sat there wondering why Taylor wasn't in my presence yet, my phone blared its new ring tone, Fucking Perfect by p!nk.I quickly scramabled for the phone and immediatly pressed it to my ear.''Hello?'' I said watching my feet dangle above the water.''Hello'' My heart skipped a beat from just hearing his and desire to see him overwhelmed me.''Where are you?'' I demanded of him.''I'm gonna be kind of late, okay a week late, my flight was called off and no other flights next week'' He told me, slowly punching me in the heart.I didn't know what to say, my hopes and desires smashed in seconds and I didn't know how to tell him that.''I miss you'' I told him, my head still looking at the water, my voice full of saddness and longing.''I miss you too..I'm cant believe I'm not there with you..to hold you...to see you looking so beautiful in your new dress'' He said and even over the phone I could almost see the small grin that was slowling creeping onto his face.I looked up and turned to let my eyes search for him.''Taylor..'' I said alluringly as I crept upon a figure in the distance, I got up from my spot on the dock to get a closer I walked foward I knew it was him.''Why do you do this to me?'' I asked,through the phone that was still attachted to my ear.''Do what?'' He asked and as he came to be only a few yards away I didn't have to strenght to talk but only to admire walked closer and closer until we were both right infront of each other, the phones still connected to our ears Taylor spoke first.''I'm gonna have to call you back'' He said, his eyes boring into mine.''Why?'' I managed to asked.''Because I want to kiss you'' He informed me, ending the call and leanign foward to lay his lips on mine.I felt the warmth that I had missed so much over the past 7 months and immediately thought how many times I had wanted to be in this position with Taylor kissing 's hand caressing my cheek as mine wrapped around his neck, my phone falling from my hand once I feel Taylor's tounge enter my , I kissed him back.

Once we pulled away from the kiss I looked deep into his brown heart melting smile.''Should I be worried that you came back a better kisser?'' I joked and Taylor chuckled.''Still trying to be funny I see'' Taylor continued to smile.''There wasn't much else to do with you gone'' I told him.''Well I'm here now, so lets make up for it'' He hands slide doen to his chest where I leaned against his chest and took in his wrapped me in his grip.I loved the feel of his arms around me, I pushed myself closer just to make sure he wasn't a figment of my excellent imagination but my real life love.''I love you'' I said into his chest, feeling his heart against my palm, for some reason I felt quite proud when Taylor said.''It beats for you''

Easy to say my life had been difficult and its also easy to say Taylor saved me from easiest thing of all to say is that I love him, even though they were the hardest words at the beginning but it shows how much I've changed and how mych my life I don't know what life has in store for me and I'm not very eager to find out.I just to live in the moment from now on and I hope that every moment is spent with Taylor but god forbid that there not then I will spend every moment knowing he is the only guy to introduce to the most magnificent feeling in the world..love.  
The End

**Its sad not to be loved,its much sadder not to be able to love - miguel de unamuno**  
**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
